Second Chances A Donna and Sam Story Mamma Mia
by mammamiafan
Summary: I have never seen the stage production, but ABSOLUTELY fell in love with the movie and Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan as Donna and Sam. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Donna were celebrating their wedding and the eruption of Aphrodite's fountain, which was exploding as their love for one another.

"You ready to go upstairs and get this marriage started?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we can't go upstairs when people are still down here. I haven't had sex since I don't know when, the windows are falling off, someone could hear us!" Donna replied.

"Now, I want to go up stairs even more."

Sam pulled Donna in another searing and passionate kiss, Donna finally broke the kiss and said, "Oh screw it, I have been waiting for this moment for over 20 years, I don't want to wait anymore."

As she takes his hand and they start walking away from the reception, Sophie walks up.

"Ummm…Mom, Sam, I mean Dad, I hate to interrupt but Skye and I are going to pack and head out on the adventure of a lifetime." Sophie said.

"What? Tonight, you're leaving tonight?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to waste another moment."

Sam placed a hand on Donna's shoulder and she took a deep breath.

"Honey, I love you, and I want whatever is best for you. Do you need some help packing?"

"I would love that."

"I guess we are going to have to wait a little longer," Sam says with a wink.

"Just don't go off and marry anyone while I'm gone."

Sam smiles and kisses her on the cheek and goes to talk with his fellow dads.

Once Sophie is all packed they go and meet everyone in the courtyard and head out to the dock to see Skye and Sophie off.

"Take care of my mom, she really loves you, I have NEVER seen her this happy."

"Sophie, I love your mom more than anything, and I have never been this happy, and not just because I finally married the one woman I have always loved, but I know have a daughter I have always wanted-and the mother is the love of my life."

"Okay, you two, does the mom get some time? Sophie, be happy and ALWAYS follow your heart. Remember, I love you so much!!"

"I love you too mom, bye."

With that Sophie and Skye were off.

Donna immediately felt arms wrap around her as she watched her daughter sail off in the moonlight.

"You okay?"

"Mmmhmm…while I am sad to see her leave it is a new beginning for both of us. I finally have a life I have always wanted with you and a beautiful daughter who is following her heart. However…"

"Uh oh, we have only been married a couple hours and there is already a however?" Sam said with a laugh.

Donna turned around in his arms and with a raised eyebrow said, "We should probably talk about the logistics of this new life."

"Such as?"

"Such as, where are we going to live? I mean I have the hotel, but you have a job and sons in New York?"

"Hey, hey, calm down there Sheridan. I already thought about it. My sons are grown, well, in college, they can take care of themselves and I will always be there for them, but I decided if you took me up on my proposal I would live here with you and we could live out our dream of the villa."

"Wow! Ok, what about your job?"

"I can sell my New York property and you and I can work on making this the most romantic getaway in the whole world, which it always has been in my book."

"You don't think we'll kill each other?"

"Probably, but then we get to make up."

Donna leans her forehead against Sam's.

"Well, you have thought of everything, but just so we're clear I don't need anyone to bail me out of debt or take care of me."

"Don't I know it? Don't think of it as bailing you out, think of it as fulfilling our dreams and becoming partners in more than one way, you are still the boss around here."

"Well, hell, yeah!"

"Ok, now that we have all that ironed out. What do you say we go home?" Sam asked with a kiss.

Donna only answered by deepening the kiss.

By the time they FINALLY got up to Donna's room they were slowly losing control. Hands everywhere, Donna didn't have much work to do on Sam's shirt, as she took care of that at the party. Sam's hands were in her hair as she opened the door. Sam quickly pinned her up against the door and kissed his way down her neck.

"OH MY GOD," was Donna's reply.

Sam quickly discarded Donna of her dress and carried her to the bed. As he was kissing his way down her body she quickly got rid of his pants. It didn't take long until their passions exploded and their two souls became one.

Once their breathing finally evened Donna was the first one to speak.

"I have two things to say, I love you so much," she said with a kiss.

"I love you and adore you. What's the second?"

"I was SO wrong!"

Sam panicked, "Wrong about what?"

Donna laughed, "I told you and Tanya I didn't need anyone to take care of me and I was glad the sex part of my life was over. I was so wrong!"

Sam leaned down and kissed her, "I know you don't need anyone to monetarily take care of you, but I want to physically and emotionally take care of you. You raised Sophie and ran this villa all by yourself. You don't have to do that anymore, we are partners, in more way than one."

"Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?"

"Yeah, I have some idea." Sam said as Donna kissed him again and …


	2. Chapter 2

Donna woke up the same way she has every morning for the past 15 years, in her bedroom in the hotel she owned, and to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. But this morning she felt different. She woke up with great anticipation, little worry, and no anxiety. Another thing was different; when she awoke she was wrapped up in the arms of the love of her life, Sam Carmichael. Once her eyes focused she looked up at him as he was intently watching her. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carmichael." Sam said beaming with pride.

"Mrs. Carmichael…you have no idea how much I love hearing that." Donna replied with a very content smile on her face.

"You have no idea how happy I am to say it." Sam replied followed with a very passionate kiss.

Once the kiss broke, Donna asked a question that was on her mind.

"What were you thinking about when you were watching me when I woke up?" Donna asked.

"I was watching you sleeping thinking that I can't believe this is real. I have spent so many nights and mornings dreaming of this moment, and the moment is here, it is not a dream. I was also thinking you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

Donna's eyes started to tear up and she responded the best way she knew how to, by giving him a sweet kiss that turned into another that turned into another and each one grew with passion and need. In between kisses she kept saying, "I love you." As things started to heat up AGAIN, they heard several knocks on the door followed by two women saying, "Okay, you two lovebirds it is time to get up so we can have some girl talk. You have the rest of your lives to have sex!"

Donna hesitantly broke away from Sam leaning her forehead against his, both of them smiling.

"While we may have the rest of our lives to have sex, it has been 21 years, and I can't seem to get enough of you." Donna said.

"Hopefully you never will." Sam replied with a kiss.

"Come on, come on, we need dish!" Tanya yelled outside the door.

Both Donna and Sam sat up.

"You go have your girl talk, I am going to take a shower, and I have an errand I need to run." Sam told his bride.

"Ok, but don't be gone too long." Donna said as she reluctantly let Sam go.

"Girls, I will be out in 5 minutes."

Donna got up out of bed, and started to get ready. She decided she better not shower with Sam, or else neither of them would ever leave. Donna finished getting dressed and brushing her hair as Sam was finishing up his shower and getting dressed. They walked out of the bedroom together.

"See you soon." Sam said with a kiss to Donna's cheek as she smiled.

Donna walked out to the Taverna, "Okay girls, you have torn me away from the sexiest man in the world, this better be good!"

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" They both screamed at the same time.

Donna was taken aback by this, the statement seemed to come out of the blue, but then she realized they all hadn't had a chance to process the previous evening's events.

"I KNOW!" Donna said as they all started jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it. I have always wondered what it would be like to be Mrs. Sam Carmichael, now I get to find out!"

"Don, we are both really happy for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world." Tanya said.

"He just better treat you right or he is going to have to answer to the Dynamos." Rosie said.

"We have both waited so long to be together, we aren't going to screw it up this time."

"Our purpose for this girl talk isn't just to get the dish…" Rosie said.

"Which we need more of by the way." Tanya finished.

"It is also to tell you that we have decided to stay another night for another Donna and The Dynamos performance in honor of you FINALLY marrying the man of your dreams!" Rosie told Donna.

"That sounds great! Sam loves watching us perform." Donna said blushing.

"Correction, he loves watching you perform, he doesn't even see us when we are up on that stage." Tanya said.

"Which is how it should be." Rosie replied.

"I am so glad you both could be here for one of the most important events in my life. Lets take our coffee down to the beach and finish our gab fest. Sam won't be back for a little while." Donna said as the trio made their way down to the beach. Little did she know that Sam had asked the girls to stay to help with Donna's surprise for the evening. This was going to be a night that neither Donna nor Sam would ever forget!


	3. Chapter 3

The girls had a great day of catching up, and Donna told them about one of the most magical nights of her life, her wedding night. She never thought she would ever be this happy. She walked up the Taverna to her bedroom and could hear Sam on the phone.

"You boys are going to love her; I want you to come for a visit as soon as possible."

Sam was obviously telling his sons that they had a step-mother. Anxiety started to build up inside of Donna, while she was her own person and didn't really care if people liked her, the boys were different. They were a part of Sam, and she wanted them to be a part of their new life, just as Sophie is a part of their new life. Donna walked into their bedroom and out to the balcony, she didn't want to ease drop. When Sam heard her come out onto the balcony, a huge smile came to his face. He put his hand over the receiver, "I am talking to the boys, and I will be done in a minute." Sam said with a kiss.

"I will just go inside and close the doors to give you some privacy." Donna said as she started to leave.

"Don't be silly, we have no secrets." Sam told her and then returned his attention back to his sons as he held Donna's hand and they sat down on the balcony.

"No, I am not coming back. I have arranged for my things to be sent here and am selling the penthouse. Just because I am no longer in New York City doesn't mean you are not a huge part of my life. I will come visit and you will come visit us. I have told you both how much I have loved Donna and what she means to me. Yeah, I know, you two are my biggest supporters, thanks for your blessing. Donna and I are both anxious for you to come out for a visit. I want you to schedule a time as soon as possible, charge it to my card, and we will talk soon. I love you, bye."

"Hey." Donna said a little apprehensively.

"Hey you, come here, I have missed you." Sam said as he pulled Donna onto his lap for a kiss. He could feel her hesitancy.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"How were the boys with this? I mean their father calls and tells them that he was married last night to a woman he hasn't seen for 21 years, and is moving to Greece."

"They were fine. Yes, they were a little surprised. I have always been honest with my sons, they know how much I have always loved you, and how desperately I wanted to be with you. They were actually the ones who encouraged me to take you, I mean Sophie, up on the invitation to the wedding." Sam said.

"They were really okay with it?" Donna asked

"Of course, are you okay? I mean with them coming?" Sam asked.

"Sam, they are a part of you, and I want them to be a BIG part of this new family you and I are creating. I just wasn't sure how they would feel about me; I just want to make a good impression." Donna told Sam with deep sincerity.

"Honey, you are the most amazing person in the world. They are going to love you, but not as much as I do!" Sam said with a kiss.

"I love you, too, so much." Donna said.

"You are having your things sent here from New York City?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I hired a company to go in today and pack some things up, give some stuff to the boys, and sell some stuff. I have also put the penthouse on the market." Sam told her.

Donna was shocked, "Wow, you have certainly been busy today!"

"I am ready to start our full and complete life. No need in waiting." Sam said.

"Are you comfortable with having strangers go through your things? Don't you want to do that?" Donna asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already, Sheridan?" Sam asked.

"Never!" Donna said as she pulled him into a deep kiss and straddled his lap.

"I just thought you would go pack yourself." Donna said.

"Nope, I am never leaving this island again without you, plus you have the hotel to run, with my help of course!" Sam said.

"I am never going to let you leave this island again without me." Donna replied with a kiss.

As they pulled apart Sam spoke, "So, did you girls have a good talk? They aren't going to steal you away from me anymore are they?"

Donna got off of Sam's lap and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Well, they are leaving tomorrow, so we are going to have one last Donna and The Dynamos extravaganza before they leave."

Sam of course knew all about this, the performance was a disguise for his surprise.

"Does that mean I get to see you in spandex again?" Sam asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Donna threw her head back and laughed, kissed his hand, and laid her head on his shoulder, "You are one sick freako, Carmichael."

"Yes, I am, one who is madly in love with a Dynamo."

"Now, why don't you get dressed, I will be out in the audience waiting for you." Sam said as he pulled Donna up and gave her a hug and kiss. As he started to walk away Donna pulled him back towards her.

"Wait, you never told me what errands you had to run that took all day."

"Well, I arranged to have my stuff sent here and all, and I had something else I had to do."

"Like?" Donna asked.

"You will find out soon enough my love." Sam said as he gave her a quick kiss and walked off.

Donna stood there wondering what Sam had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna couldn't stop thinking about Sam or how happy she was. She also couldn't stop thinking about what he was up to, she knew it was something. The knock at the door brought her back to the present. She was reluctant to answer, since she was only in her robe, she was hoping it was just the girls coming to help her get into the spandex. She opened the door, and it was the girls, but they weren't in their spandex.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in your spandex?" Donna asked.

"Well, this is a special night. We wanted to dedicate tonight's show to you and Sam, kind of like a post-wedding celebration, so we thought we would wear normal clothes. Sam knew we were going to have a show and he bought you this white sundress for you to wear."

It was a beautiful, strapless, white eyelet sundress.

"So, that is what he was up to." Donna said.

The girls helped Donna get ready. They pulled half of her hair back and put flowers in it, the other half was hanging down in loose ringlets.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Both Rosie and Tanya said.

"I can't believe we are going to all this trouble for a Dynamos performance." Donna was starting to get suspicious.

"It isn't just a Dynamo's performance; it is a celebration of your new life." Rosie said.

"Well, then let's get this party started, so I can come back here and celebrate with MY HUSBAND!" Donna said.

They walked out onto the Taverna but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like there is something going on down on the beach, let's go see if that's where everyone is." Tanya replied.

So, the three of them walked down on the beach. When Donna reached the beach she stopped dead in her tracks. There were Tiki torches everywhere, as well as a table set for two. Right by the table stood Sam in a linen suit. Donna's jaw dropped, as Rosie whispered in her ear, "Have fun, we will see you in the morning before we leave."

Sam extended his and to her. She took of her sandals as they went to the edge of the water.

"WOW! You are absolutely breathtaking." Sam said.

"My, my, Mr. Carmichael you have certainly been busy today." Donna said smiling.

"I have a very important question to ask you." Sam said.

"Anything." Donna said as she brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Will you marry me?" Sam said as he got down on one knee, still holding onto Donna's left hand.

"Sweetie, I know these last 24 hours have been a whirlwind, but we are already married."

"Yes, we were married in front of our daughter and your friends, and by a priest. I want this to be a private ceremony, just you and me, and we can tell each other what we truly mean to one another. Besides, you never did get a ring." Sam said pulling out a velvet box from his pocket.

(A/N: Sam never gave Donna a band like he did in the movie).

Sam presented Donna with a silver band with diamonds in it. Donna immediately started to cry and brought a hand to her mouth.

"YES!" She screamed as she pulled him up and jumped into his arms.

"Well, I'm glad you still want to get married after only 24 hours of marriage." Sam said with a slight chuckle.

He put the band on Donna's left ring finger and kissed it.

"Sam, it is so beautiful!"

"There are twenty-one diamonds in there; one for every year I have loved you, even though we were apart." Sam said as he pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss-more of a promise of things to come.

With tears rolling softly down her cheeks Donna said, "I will never take it off, but I haven't had a chance to buy you a ring."

"Not to worry, I told the Dynamos about my plan and they already gave me one, I want everyone to know I belong to you!"

"You are mine and don't you ever forget it!" Donna said with a smile of pride on her face.

"Well, then, what do you say Mrs. Carmichael? You want to get married again, just you and I with God as our witness?" Sam asked?

"I would marry you anytime, anywhere." Donna said.

Sam took Donna's hand and led her a little further into the water.

Sam was the first one to speak.

"Donna Sheridan Carmichael you cast a spell on me from the very moment I met you, you completely stole my heart and you are the ONLY WOMAN who I have ever truly loved. I made some mistakes, but I promise you from this moment on I will never let you go. You are the center of my world. This is my dream, to live with you on the island and to run the hotel together. Yesterday, before "our" wedding you asked me if anyone makes me feel like you do. I never got to answer, NO! You are the only woman who makes me feel so alive. Whenever I see you my heart pounds faster and I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know I will always be by your side loving you with every breath I have until I take my last."

Donna kissed Sam on the check and began her vows.

"Sam Carmichael, you are one amazing man. I told you yesterday how great my life was without a man, that was a lie. You are the only man who makes my life worth living. I have spent the alst 21 years missing you terribly and can't believe you are standing beside me vowing to spend the rest of your life with me. You are the only man I have ever loved, the only man who has ever had my heart. I promise you to love you, to make you happy, and spend the rest of my life cherishing every moment we have together. I love you with my heart, my soul, and my entire body." As Donna finished she pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they finally broke apart Sam said, "I now pronounce us Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael AGAIN and FOREVER. Can I kiss my beautiful br-."

Before he could finish Donna had jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything she had.

A/N: I want to write a love scene but I do not know if you all want it to be gutter or if you want me to just sweep over the details. Let me know. That will decide how I write the next chapter, I already know what the chapters after that will be about. So, let me know. Thank you all for reading my story and encouraging me to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna and Sam were swaying to the music in their hearts to the rhythm of the ocean waves. Donna's arms were around Sam's neck, while his arms were around his waist, and her head was lying against his chest.

"So, were you surprised?" Sam asked into her ear.

"Are you kidding? I have never been surprised in my life; nor have I ever felt more alive or loved." She said once she lifted her head from his chest and was gazing into his eyes.

"That was kind of the point." Sam said with a wink and kiss to her nose.

Donna let out a sigh of contentment and laid her head back on his chest as they continued to sway to the sound of the Mediterranean Sea.

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Ummmhmmm." Donna answered looking up at Sam with passion in her eyes.

Sam threw his head back and laughed, "I meant for food."

"Oh, well, I guess we should probably eat in order to have energy for the events I have planned for us tonight." Donna said as she looked up at Sam through her eyelashes while unbuttoning the first couple buttons on his shirt and drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he cleared his throat, "Maybe we should go over here and eat before we get ahead of ourselves, because I think I am almost there."

He grabbed Donna's hand and led her over to the candle lit table set for two. He removed the lids to the platters where there laid two lobster tails and steamed veggie underneath. He pulled out her chair for her.

Once they were seated he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"To the love of my life, now and forever." Sam said toasting Donna.

During the course of their meal they started feeding one another pieces of lobster. Donna couldn't think of anything else but making love to her beautiful and sexy husband. She thought she needed to speed this up a bit. She tossed the fork to the side and began feeding Sam pieces of lobster dipped in butter with her fingers. Once she had fed him a piece she removed her fingers from his mouth and licked each finger followed by her lips. Sam didn't know how much longer he could control himself. They both continued to feed each other with their fingers, never taking their eyes off one another. Sam was at his breaking point; he swallowed the last bit of champagne and stood up, taking her with him, and pulling her tightly against him.

He pulled her face roughly against his and kissed her with every ounce of energy he had.

"I can't take it anymore, I NEED you NOW!" Sam said in between kisses.

"Thank God, I never thought you would give in." Donna said with a sly look on her face as she took his face in her hands and began kissing him with such intensity and need that neither one of them had ever felt before.

Sam was running his fingers through her hair as their kisses deepened. Donna quickly discarded Sam of his linen jacket as he continued to explore her neck and chest with his mouth.

Sam pushed Donna back, "Wait!"

Donna looked at him with wide eyes breathing heavily, "What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you do EVERYTHING perfectly. But shouldn't we continue this upstairs?" He said while kissing her bare shoulders.

Donna shook her head no and pulled him behind a cliff to a secluded part of the beach. "Our first time was right here, I want you HERE and NOW!"

That's all Sam needed to hear. He gently laid her down; neither of them paid attention to the sand. Donna ripped Sam's shirt off so hard and fast that buttons flew everywhere. She rolled him over so she was straddling him. She kissed her way down his chest to his waist and undid his belt while kissing his waist line. Sam couldn't take it anymore, once Donna had discarded him of his linen pants, he flipped her over. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress so it effortlessly left her body. He cleared her hair from her face and gazed intently at her face.

"You are so absolutely gorgeous, I love you so much!"

"I want you so much I can hardly breathe, make love to me."

Donna pulled Sam's mouth down to hers as their two bodies' melted into one person, just as their hearts had 21 years before. Neither one knew exactly what gift their passion on the beach would give them in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Donna and Sam quickly settled in a comfortable routine as husband and wife. They would wake up in each other's arms every morning, drink coffee and read the paper together in bed, work on things around the hotel, have a nice dinner every night on the Taverna, and make love every night. Some days they would make love many times throughout the day, ok almost every day. Lately, though, Donna hasn't been feeling well and has been too tired to make love.

Sam woke up to the sound of his wife getting sick in the bathroom; this was the third morning in a row. He hated seeing his wife like this.

Sam knocked on the door, "Baby, are you okay? Can I come in?"

The door opened and he didn't like what he saw. His very strong wife, leaning against the toilet, looking very pale and weak.

"Hi there." She said weakly.

Sam quickly wet a wash cloth and wiped her face.

"Sam, I am not an invalid, I can wipe my own damn face!"

This outburst didn't surprise Sam, as they have been happening in the past week-his wife just hadn't been herself.

"Sorry, I am just trying to help, I will leave you alone." Sam said sheepishly as he turned to leave.

Donna reached for his arm with tears in her eyes and said, "NO, don't leave! I am sorry I didn't mean that, I don't know what is wrong with me. I have waited for 21 years to be with you, you are so amazing and loving, and here I am snapping at you, I don't deserve you."

"Donna, don't ever say that. I am the one who doesn't deserve you. But, something is going on with you. You haven't been yourself for over a week, throwing up for the past 3 days. I want to take you to the doctor. Actually, you don't have a choice in this; I am taking you to the mainland today to the doctor."

Donna looked up at Sam and saw he was scared.

"Honey, I am sure it is just the flu or 15 years of running this hotel by myself catching up with me."

"It could be, but I am not going to take any chances. I am going to go get you some toast and tea. You think you can get dressed by yourself?"

"Sam Carmichael are you coming onto me when I am sick?" Donna asked with a slight smile on her face.

It made Sam feel good to see her smile.

"If I thought it would work, it's been awhile."

Sam regretted those words as soon as he said them; he knelt down beside her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Donna, I am sorry I didn't mean it as criticism, I just miss you."

"I know honey, I miss you too. I'm sorry I haven't been myself."

Sam pulled her to his chest, "I don't care if we never made love again as long as I get to hold you and have you happy, healthy, and safe."

Donna pulled his face down, gave him a sweet kiss, and said "I love you, but let's not get crazy! I will get dressed while you get the toast and tea and we will see what is going on."

Sam left to get breakfast but dropped the tray as soon as he entered the bedroom he and Donna called home, he saw his wife half dressed laying on the floor unconscious. Sam ran towards her and swept her up in his arms.

"Donna, baby, wake up, please wake up."

Sam gave her a kiss on her lips and she began to stir. He pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, thank God. Donna, honey, you okay?"

"Huh? What happened?" Donna asked somewhat disoriented when she realized she was half-dressed.

"I don't know, I went to make you breakfast, came in and dropped the tray when I saw you half-dressed lying on the floor unconscious."

"I must have blacked out." Donna told him rubbing his hand trying to soothe his fears.

Sam just kept holding onto her tighter almost afraid to let her go.

"That's it, I am calling the doctor and have him come here, and you are not going anywhere." Sam picked her up, carried her to the bed, and put a gown on her.

"Thank you for being so sweet and loving." Donna said as she kissed his cheek.

Sam smiled and said, "Stay here while I call the doctor and then I will get you some breakfast, and not drop it this time." He kissed her on the forehead and went to take care of things.

The doctor arrived about an hour later, did a full examination, and blood test. He said he would call later that day with the results.

Sam and Donna spent the rest of the day in bed watching TV, reading, and cuddling.

"Honey, shouldn't you check on things around the hotel since you won't let me out of this bed?" Donna asked rubbing his chest while her head was lying on his shoulder.

Sam held her tighter, "No, I don't want to leave you, Eddie and Pepper are taking care of things."

Donna looked up in his eyes, "Sweetie, I know what happened this morning really scared you, but I'm fine now. If the doctor calls I will ring down there and tell you what he said."

Luckily, Sam didn't have to reply, because she wouldn't like what he had to say, due to the ringing of the phone. Sam helped her sit up and handed her the phone.

"Hello, yes, this is Mrs. Carmichael, yeah I'll hold." Donna said while sitting up against the headboard holding tightly to Sam's hand.

"Donna, is Sam there with you?" The doctor asked when he got on the phone.

"Yes, he is." This made Donna nervous, it made her think that it was bad news. She held his hand tighter.

"Good, give him my congratulations."

"Excuse me?" Donna asked.

"Congratulations Donna, you are pregnant! According to my calculations you conceived the night after you got married. Drink plenty of fluids, get rest, and come see me at the beginning of next week and we can start pre-natal care."

Donna was in shock, "Yes, we'll do that, thank you."

Donna just stared at Sam as he took the receiver from her and hung it up.

"Donna, honey, whatever it is we'll get through it together. Donna please say something!" Sam said.

Donna just started crying.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"What? Pregnant? Baby?" Sam couldn't speak.

"Yeah, a month, the doc said it probably happened the night after our wedding. Well, the night we got married on the beach." Donna looked at Sam who was just staring back at her.

"Sam, are you okay with this? I know it wasn't planned." Donna said apprehensively.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! I am ecstatic; we are going to have the family we have always wanted: you, me, Sophie, the boys, and this baby. We created something out of the amazing love we have for one another, and you are giving it life. I love you so much!" Sam pulled her into an amazing kiss.

"Wow, you had me worried there for a second." Donna laughed.

"Don't you ever doubt my commitment to you, this marriage, or our family." Sam pulled her into his chest and they relaxed down in the bed cuddling one another.

"I am a little worried about your age though, is it safe?" Sam asked apprehensively.

Donna kissed his fingers and said, "It is a little more dangerous, but it is becoming more common for women to have babies in their forties."

"I am never going to leave your side; I will be with you every moment, tending to your every need." Sam said.

"That is going to get annoying." Donna said as she and Sam both laughed.

They spent the rest of the day in bed making plans for their family. The best was most definitely yet to come.

A/N: I am writing Donna 15 years younger than Meryl Streep's age. I know in the stage version she is supposed to be in her forties, so Donna having a baby isn't completely out of the question. After all Meryl was 42 when she had her youngest. Hope you like this new twist. Should I continue this story?


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Donna had an emotionally exhausting and exciting day. Sam wasn't able to sleep that night, he just kept looking at his beautiful wife who was sleeping peacefully in his arms-they were going to have a baby! Possibly their second child together, he already thought of Sophie as his daughter, even though they weren't sure if she was his. As excited as Sam was about the new life he and Donna had created, he just couldn't get the picture of her laying unconscious on the floor that morning out of his mind. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever he had to in order to keep both Donna and their baby safe.

Donna woke up at some point during the middle of the night feeling that something was wrong. She no longer felt sick, she was actually feeling quite refreshed but her husband's arms weren't around her like they were when she fell asleep a couple hours before. She reached to his side of the bed, and it was cold. She sat up with a start.

"Sam?" She asked trying to get her eyes to focus.

Sam went running over to the bed from where he was sitting on the couch across from the bed, bringing a photo album he was looking at with him. He sat the album at the foot of the bed and immediately went over to her.

"I'm here, are you okay?" Sam asked as he gave her a hug.

"No, I woke up and you weren't beside me, I was worried. What were you doing?" Donna asked.

"I was looking at photo albums of when you were pregnant with Sophie and when she was a baby. Wanna look at them with me?" Sam asked. He knew nothing made her happier than to tell him stories of Sophie as a baby.

They spent awhile looking at the album and Donna telling him stories of being pregnant.

"Sam, honey, you've been really quiet. Are you okay?" Donna asked.

Sam put the album down and took her hands in his.

"I am sorry you had to go through the pregnancy by yourself." Sam's guilt of leaving her, possibly pregnant, was finally getting to him.

"Sweetie, I don't mean to be insensitive, but we don't even know if Sophie's yours. Are you still okay with that?" Donna asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I think I am. I mean it wouldn't change the way I feel about her. I already think of her as my daughter, having blood tests done wouldn't change that." Sam said playing with her hair while her head was lying on his chest.

"I just wish I never would have left you." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Honey, we are past that. Yes, we lost time, but we are making up for that. If you wouldn't have gone home, you wouldn't have the boys, we might not have Sophie now, and who knows, we might not have this baby." She said looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"You are the most amazing woman, Mrs. Carmichael." Sam said.

"Your love helps make me who I am, Mr. Carmichael." Donna said with a kiss to his lips.

"Now, listen to me, I do not want you to have anymore guilt. Let's live in the present, basking in our love and our new life. Okay?" Donna asked while sweeping his bangs from his eyes.

"Anything you want my love." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Good, because I am too excited about our future to dwell on the past." Donna said.

"Speaking of the future, when do you want to tell everyone?" Sam asked.

"Well the boys, the Dynamos, and even Sophie and Sky are coming in a few weeks for the grand re-opening of the hotel to celebrate all the magnificent work you have done on this place, right?"

"Correction, all the work WE have done." Sam corrected her.

"I thought I was more of a distraction." Donna said winking at him.

"I do love your distractions. Besides they are the reason the work got done so fast, that way I could get to you sooner!" Sam said kissing her forehead.

"ANYWAY, what do you say we tell them then? I will have gone to the doctor by then and we will have some details to tell them." Donna said.

"Sounds perfect to me, but I want you to do me a favor in the meantime." Sam said while lying down on the bed with Donna in his arms.

"I would do anything for you." Donna said.

"Please take care of yourself, and let me take care of you." Sam said with clenched teeth, he knew this wouldn't go over well.

Sam gave him an icy stare, which immediately turned soft. As independent as she was, she knew Sam was scared, and thought it would be nice to have someone to lean onto.

"Sam, I promise to take care of myself and the baby. I don't need anyone to take care of me, but it will be wonderful to have someone to go through the pregnancy with me and to lean on."

That went better than Sam expected.

"Thank you." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"What do you say we get some sleep?" She asked.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Donna asked.

"I will miss you too much." Sam said while looking intently into her eyes.

Donna replied with a kiss, "Well, then, I will see you in my dreams."

They both fell asleep dreaming of their future.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: NC-17

Donna woke up the next morning feeling great; better than she had felt in over a week. She didn't know if it was because she was so excited about the pregnancy, or hopefully this bout of morning sickness was over. She wasn't going to hold her breath but she was hoping it was the latter. She was disappointed when Sam wasn't lying beside her when she woke up, but instead found a pot of tea next to the bed. 'I hope he doesn't drive me crazy before the baby gets here' she thought to herself. She appreciated how loving and caring he was being, but she was still an independent woman. She didn't want to lose herself, and it scared her at times how dependent she was becoming on Sam and his love, and how she would melt when he smiled at her. It had been a long time since she felt this way, well 21 years ago with Sam to be exact. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sam talking to Pepper outside the window as they were working on sprucing up the hotel. Donna drank her tea, took a shower, and got dressed so she could help with the renovations.

When Donna stepped out of her bedroom all thoughts of helping with the renovations escaped her mind when she saw Sam. He was standing there painting without a shirt on, his chiseled upper body glistening in the sun and paint on his face. He was utterly sexy and adorable all at the same time.

Sam was in his own little world painting when he felt two arms encircle his waist and a pair of lips kissing his back.

"WHAT THE" Sam said as he jumped around hitting Donna in the head with the paintbrush.

"Jesus Donna you scared the hell out of me, I didn't know who it was." Sam said slightly annoyed.

"Well, no one else better be kissing your bare back but me." Donna said also slightly annoyed.

Sam softened a bit.

"No, you are the only woman who gets that access."He said with a wink.

"How are you feeling? Should you be out of bed?" Sam asked concerned.

Donna let it slide; she was too turned on at the moment to get frustrated with his constant concern.

"Well, I woke up and you weren't there. I am feeling MUCH better and I thought maybe we could spend some time in bed, just the two of us, NOT talking." She said as she blew in his ear and gave him kisses on his face.

"Donna, we can't, not yet. You haven't been to the doctor yet, we don't know if it's safe. I can't let anything happen to you or our baby." Sam said, kicking himself for saying it.

"You listen here Sam Carmichael, this HAS to stop. I am not an invalid, I am pregnant." She lowered her voice with the last word, hoping no one heard.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt our child. If I want to have sex, I will have sex. If I want to go run on the beach I will go run on the beach." Donna yelled as she stormed off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I have some bookkeeping to take care of. Is that okay with you? I promise not to get a damn paper cut!" Donna yelled.

Boy, I've done it now, he thought. I have to cool it or I am going to drive her crazy. Sam stayed away from the office for the rest of the day, and Donna stayed away from Sam. It was the longest they had been apart. By the time the sun had set that evening they went to look for one another. They ran into each other as she was coming out of the bedroom and he was going in-both looking for each other.

"I have been looking all over for you!" They both said, and then laughed.

Sam took her hand and led her to the bed.

"I am sorry I have been overreacting. I was just scared when I found you unconscious on the floor, and don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Sam said as he caressed her hand.

"It won't." Donna said with a kiss to his hand.

"Honey, you have to chill. It is fine for us to make love it won't hurt the baby. I can do everything I always have; I just have a baby growing inside of me. If you keep this up, I might kill you." They both laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry, all these emotions are so new to me. I have never experienced a pregnancy with someone I loved this much before."

"What about when Lorraine was pregnant with the twins?" Donna asked.

"Well, it wasn't planned; she actually tricked me as a way to "save" our marriage since I was still in love with you. And, it was only one pregnancy. I wasn't as present as I should have been, since I felt deceived. I guess that is why I am being a little too attentive." He said with a grin.

"Honey, I am sorry, I didn't know she tricked you, I guess there is still a lot we have to learn. I want you with me every step in this pregnancy, but you can't be afraid I am a porcelain doll who is going to break. Okay?" Donna asked as he ran her hands through his hair.

"I am sorry." Sam said with a kiss.

Donna deepened the kiss, and the next and the next until he was slowly lowering her to the bed.

He was careful not to put any weight on her; she pulled him down and looked intently into his eyes.

"I love you, Mr. Carmichael."

"I love you, Mrs. Carmichael." Sam said as he began to explore her mouth with his tongue.

It had been over a week since they had made love and they had no control that evening. Donna couldn't move fast enough. She quickly discarded his shirt and he hers. Once he had gotten rid of her shirt, he kissed his way down to her pants, and once he had unbuttoned them he placed several sweet kisses on her belly that held their baby, bringing tears to her eyes. She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him with such force that left them both spinning. Once they were completely naked, Sam entered her gently until Donna picked up the pace. It didn't take long for their love to come together and explode.

"WOW! Maybe we should fight more often." Donna said lying on top of Sam.

"Let's not go that long without having sex again." Sam said laughing.

They were both spent, feeling better having resolved things, and ready to tell the world a little Carmichael was on the way. Neither one knew how their love would be tested in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hope this won't turn you off from the story. I thought this was a good way to the revelation of something else in this story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Donna and Sam were hard at work getting the hotel ready for the big re-opening. Sam was giving Donna a lot more space and she no longer felt like killing him. Donna was now two months pregnant, they couldn't wait for all of their families and friends to arrive that morning to tell them their doubly good news. Donna was a little nervous; since it would be the first time she had met Sam's twins. She wanted everything to be perfect.

"PEPPER! Why did you put that plant there?!" Donna yelled.

"Because that's where you said you wanted it?" Pepper asked.

"No, I want it by the stairs that go down to the beach, please move it." Donna said.

She immediately felt two hands on her shoulders, and a kiss to her cheek.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Pepper put the plant in the wrong place." Donna said exasperated.

"Honey it's not a big deal, everything looks great." Sam said with a smile.

"I know I just want everything to be perfect when Ben and Todd get here."

"Listen, I know you are nervous, but they already love you. You three have had several conversations on the phone, and they have gone great."

Donna hugged Sam, "Yeah, you're right, I will relax I promise."

"That's my girl." Sam said with a kiss.

Later that day Sam and Donna were setting everything out for the special family lunch.

"DYNAMOS!" Donna heard her two best friends yelling as they ran up the stairs.

"They're here!" Donna exclaimed as she hugged her two best friends.

"You look wonderful, how are you?" Rosie asked.

"Perfect, never better." Donna said winking at Sam.

"Yeah, you are positively radiant. I guess married life is agreeing with you better than it does me." Tanya said.

"You have no idea." Donna said.

"No idea what?" Came a voice behind Donna. She didn't have to turn around to know it was her baby girl.

"Sophie!" Donna turned around and swept her into a huge hug.

"Oh, baby girl. I have missed you so much. You look beautiful." Donna said with tears in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you! Mom, you are absolutely glowing." Sophie said with a big smile on her face.

"Sam! She's here!" Donna yelled.

"Sophie, you look amazing. It is so good to see you." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks, Sam. Dad? Is it okay if I call you Dad?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, I think of you as a daughter." Sam said.

"Sister? We have a sister?" asked two voices.

"BEN! TODD!" Sam went to his sons and gave them a hug.

"Hey, old man!" Todd said.

Donna took a deep breath and approached the boys.

Sam pulled her over to him.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Donna." Sam said, a little nervous himself.

They both embraced her. Donna knew they didn't have a great relationship with their mother, Sam said she was mentally unstable, and that is why it took him so long to divorce her.

"It so nice to officially meet both of you, welcome." Donna said, relieved to have such a nice first encounter with the boys.

Donna and Sam introduced everyone to each other. They loved having their family together except someone was missing. Donna pulled Sophie aside.

"Soph, where's Skye?" Donna asked.

"I don't want to get into it on this happy occasion, but let's just say he met someone in Bora Bora." Sophie said, feeling somewhat defeated.

"Honey, I am so sorry, I can't believe it." Donna said pulling her daughter into a hug.

Donna looked over and saw Sam's face turn red; she gave him a look which said "not now."

"Mom, it's okay really. After I leave here in a few days, Ellie and Lisa are joining me and we are going to see the world together."

Sophie, Ben, and Todd immediately hit it off and were inseparable that morning.

Sam and Donna snuck off to a corner by themselves. Sam pulled her into a drugging kiss.

"Wow! What was that for?" Donna asked.

"I am just so happy to have our family here, getting along, it's wonderful." Sam said.

"Yeah, it really is." Donna replied.

"Well, what do you say we get this celebration started?" Sam asked.

"Let's."

Once everyone was seated, Sam tapped his glass with his knife.

"We have an announcement." Sam said pulling Donna up with him.

"We're pregnant!" They both exclaimed once they got everyone's attention.

Everyone was ecstatic, hugs and kisses everywhere.

Ben and Todd went to give Donna a kiss.

"It is going to be great to have a big extended family." Todd said.

"Wait, there's more." Donna said.

Everyone looked up.

"Donna will be bringing, not one, but two Carmichaels into the world!" Sam said.

Everyone was speechless and then erupted into cheers.

"I am going to go get the cake," Donna announced when things had settled down.

When she walked into the kitchen, someone closed the door behind her.

Donna turned around not recognizing the American woman.

"Hello, I am Donna Carmichael." Donna said to the woman with the cold and uninviting look on her face.

"Yes, I know very well who you are. I am Lorraine Carmichael." The woman said.

Donna's hear sank.

"I guess you finally got what you wanted, you stole my husband away from me, actually you did that before we were even married." Lorraine said.

"It is ex-husband isn't it?" Donna said in disbelief she was staring at Sam's ex.

"Yes, just because he was hung up on you." Donna was relieved.

"But I am going to get him back." Lorraine said while clutching onto her purse.

"Excuse me?" Donna said, getting pissed off at this point.

"Well you see I am going to kill you then be there to comfort him." Lorraine said.

Donna didn't think she instantly screamed his name.

"SAM!!"

Lorraine grabbed Donna and pulled the gun on her as Sam walked in.

He couldn't believe his eyes, his ex-wife the woman he never really loved, was holding his wife and love of his life AT GUN POINT. Sam acted on pure instinct. He grabbed Lorraine's arm and pulled her away from Donna. As he did so the gun went off and Sam went down.

"SAM! SAM!" Donna screamed as she knelt down in Sam's blood and pulled him towards her.

Ben and Todd heard the screaming, ran into the kitchen, and Ben grabbed his mom before she got away, while Todd called an ambulance.

Donna wouldn't leave Sam's side.

"Don, you ok?" Sam said with a weakened voice.

With tears streaming down her face Donna asked, "Me?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Shhh…don't talk save your energy. You have nothing to be sorry about. Todd is the ambulance coming? He is losing a lot of blood?"

"Yeah, it's on its way." Todd said.

"Where's your mother?" Donna asked absolutely disgusted.

"Ben's with her, waiting on the authorities." Todd said.

By now everyone was standing around the kitchen house waiting for the ambulance.

"Donna, cold, tired." Sam said with his eyes blinking.

"I know baby, just stay with me. We are getting you help." Donna said while running her hands through his hair.

"Love you." Sam said as his eyes closed.

"SAM!" Donna screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

The ambulance came just as Sam lost consciousness. Donna didn't want to leave his side, but the paramedics insisted so they could help him. The police had come and arrested Lorraine as the ambulance was leaving. Donna rode in the ambulance holding Sam's hand the whole way, talking about their dreams for the hotel and their growing family. When they got to the hospital they rushed Sam away from her and into the emergency room. Donna's whole family-Ben, Todd, Sophie, Rosie, and Tanya were at the hospital waiting for them. All of them became Donna's support as Sam was being examined.

"Mrs. Carmichael?" A young doctor asked as he came out into the waiting room.

Sophie helped her mom stand, as she was pretty shaky.

"Yes. How's Sam?" Donna asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"We have him stable. The bullet is very close to his heart, so we are prepping him for surgery. Unfortunately, he has lost a lot of blood so we need all members of his family tested to see if they are a match." The doctor said.

"Ben, Todd, please come here. These are Sam's sons." Donna said holding both of their hands.

"Good, we will have them tested immediately." The doctor said.

"Mom," Sophie said as she approached her mother. "I want to be tested."

"Soph, thank you so much! I know you were fine not knowing, it means a lot to me that you would risk that."

"Mom, this is Sam we are talking about." Sophie said.

"May I go see him before the surgery?" Donna asked.

"Only briefly." The doctor said.

Donna wasn't prepared for the sight before her as she walked into Sam's room. He was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines; he looked so weak and fragile. She walked over and took his big, gentle hands in hers.

"Baby, it's me, I'm here. They are going to take you into surgery, but I am not going anywhere. I will be waiting for you to come back to me. Sam, I love you so much, you have no idea. I know I gripe at you for being overprotective, but that is one of the things I love about you. I could kill you for risking your life for mine, but I would have done the same thing. Listen to me, we have two babies growing inside of me who need their daddy very much, almost as much as I do. So, don't think about going anywhere besides home with me." At this point tears were streaming down her face.

Ben came in and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Donna, they're ready for him." Ben said.

"Okay. I love you baby, see you soon." Donna said as she saw a flicker in his eyes.

"Love you." Sam said and Donna gave him a kiss before she left.

"Mrs. Carmichael may I talk to you?" The doctor asked as she walked out of the room, her heart sank.

"Did something happen? I just left him." Donna said panicking.

"His condition hasn't changed, but you said he had two sons."

"Yes, that's right." Donna replied, slightly confused.

"You didn't tell me he had a daughter." The doctor said.

Donna's heart leapt as she heard this.

"Sophie Sheridan was tested and she is a match to his blood type, she is his daughter."

Donna gave the doctor a hug.

"So you can use her blood?" Donna asked.

"Yes, with her blood there is no reason Mr. Carmichael shouldn't make a complete recovery."

"Thank you, thank you." Donna was crying tears of relief.

She went into the waiting room and requested everyone's attention.

"They are taking him into surgery, and believe he should make a complete recovery."

Everyone gave Donna a hug.

"Mom, who was a match?" Sophie asked.

"Honey you were, you are our daughter." Donna said with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Sophie asked. She couldn't believe after all this time she knew who her father was.

"Yes, baby girl. I know we have a lot to talk about, what this means to all of us and Bill and Harry, but they need you to donate more blood right now." Donna said as she hugged Sophie.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible." Sophie said as she gave her mom a kiss before she left to help save her father's life.

Ben and Todd sat down next to Donna.

"It's been quite a day hasn't it?" Asked Todd.

"I really appreciate you being here for your father and me." Donna said.

"Donna, you are family, we wouldn't be anywhere else. Listen, we feel awful about our mother. We are so sorry." Ben said as he and his brother started to cry.

"You boys listen to me; you have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know she was here. She is unstable, but is in police custody now." Donna said as she put her arms around both boys.

Rosie and Tanya had left to go to the villa to update everyone. Ben, Todd, Sophie, and Donna spent the time waiting for Sam to come out of surgery to bond as a family.

"Mrs. Carmichael." The doctor said as he approached Donna.

"How is Sam? Is he going to be okay?" She asked hopefully.

"He did wonderfully. We got the whole bullet out, replenished his blood supply, and now he is in recovery asking for you." Donna's face lit up with that statement.

"Can I see him?"

"Just you until we get him to a room."

"Tell Dad that his sons and daughters love him." Ben said as he gave Donna a hug, she smiled.

Sam was fighting to stay awake when Donna walked in, but he desperately wanted to see her.

"What some people won't do for a little attention." Donna said from the doorway.

"What? Just because you are pregnant with twins, you think you are the only one who should be getting attention?" Sam asked trying to inject humor before things got serious.

"Yes, according to you Mr. over protective. Who I don't know what I would do without." Donna said with tears in her eyes as she walked over to the bed.

"Come here, baby." Sam said trying to reach out to her.

She ran to him and gave him a big hug, which caused him to wince in pain.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." She said pulling away.

"No, don't move, it is the best kind of pain." He said with a kiss to her head.

"I am so sorry about what happened." He said while stroking her head.

"Sam, this is not your fault. You had no idea she was here. You are my hero, except I could have killed you for risking your life for mine. I never should have called for you." Donna said feeling guilty herself.

Sam pulled her up to look at him, "Donna Carmichael, you are my life; I would have died if anything happened to you. My gut instinct is to protect you, as I know yours is to protect me. What happened with her?" Sam asked.

"She is in custody." Donna said putting her head on his shoulder, his right one so not to cause any pain.

"Good, let's not talk about her anymore. How are you?"

"I am much better now that you are back by my side. " Donna said with a kiss.

"So, anything exciting happen while I was 'asleep?'" Sam asked jokingly.

"Yes, actually, you have a daughter." Donna couldn't wait to tell him.

"We're having a girl? How did you find out?" Sam asked thrilled and shocked.

Donna sat up next to him on the bed and took his hand in hers.

"No, Sophie, she's ours." Donna said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The doctor had to test people to see if they matched your blood type, and Sophie did, perfectly, she's ours in every way. Are you okay with knowing?" Donna asked.

"This is amazing! I have always felt we had this deep connection and she was mine, but we all decided not to find out and I was okay with that. WE HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Sam said.

"Yeah, 21 years later." Donna laughed.

"I love you so much." Sam said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss that left him breathless, very fast.

"Down, boy. You are still recovering, and need to sleep." She said as she gently made him lay down.

"Will you stay with me?" Sam asked.

"I am not going anywhere." Donna replied with a kiss to his forehead and they both slipped into a much needed sleep.

A/N: Now you know why I had Sam shot. I have always thought Sophie was Sam's. I will write more later about reactions/consequences with the dads, etc. Hope you like this twist and aren't disappointed. THANK YOU FOR READING! Your comments are what make we write more chapters. Please keep reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw his wife, the love of his life, being held at gun point by his ex-wife, a woman he never really loved. As soon as he ran in his ex-wife looked at him straight in the eyes and shot his beloved.

"NO!!" Sam screamed over and over and over.

He went over and picked Donna's limp body up and cradled it to his chest, rocking her back and forth, placing sweet and gentle kisses on her face.

He didn't even pay attention to the fact that his ex-wife would have escaped if it wasn't for his son, his attention was on his wife, and only her.

"Listen to me baby, we have called for help. I need you to fight, I am fighting too, but I need you to fight for us, for our babies, and for our family. I love you so much, I can't lose you now." Sam said with tears streaming down his face.

"Sam…love you…tired…cold." Donna's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know you are, let's not think about it. Let's think about raising our family in our hotel on the beach. At night after we put them to bed I will hold you in my arms as we go to sleep." Sam said.

As Sam looked down, her chest stopped moving up and down and her eyes were closed.

"DONNA! DONNA!"

"Sam, baby, wake up, wake up." Donna said as she rushed over to his bed to wake him from his dream.

"Donna," he kept saying over and over and over.

"Shh…babe look at me, I'm right here." Donna said taking his face in both her hands trying to soothe him.

"Donna?" He asked almost unsure it was actually her.

Donna got up on the bed and took him into her arms. "Yeah, I'm right here, it was just a bad dream. It's okay, I'm here."

Sam finally looked up at her and gave her a small kiss.

"It was so real, I thought Lorraine killed you AND the babies. I just can't get the image of her pointing a gun at you out of my mind." Sam said holding onto her tighter.

"I know, I can't get the thought of how close the bullet was to your heart out of mine. Sam, I could have lost you, forever this time." Donna said with tears in her eyes.

"Nope, never going to happen. You are stuck with me forever, after all, we have a family to take care of and raise, and I have a grown daughter I want to get to know better." Sam said with a huge smile.

"I know, she's yours. Can you believe it? I still want Bill and Harry to be a part of her life, but I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know you are her father." Donna said now cuddling with Sam in his hospital bed-on his good side.

"I, too, want Bill and Harry to be a part of our lives and Sophie's. It just shows me how strong our love was that we created Sophie together. We will soon have two little ones that show how strong our love still is. I promise you, I am never leaving, you and I are going to have the family we always wanted and dreamed of." Sam said with a kiss to the top of Donna's head.

"Yes we are, and I am going to make sure of that." Donna said with a determined look on her face.

"What does that mean Mrs. Carmichael?" Sam asked.

"You are not going to like this at all, but I am going down to the jail today to get a restraining order against Lorraine before her arraignment, and we are going to have a little talk before." Donna said looking as furious as he had ever seen her.

Sam quickly sat up, which caused him pain.

"Take it easy." Donna said.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING DOWN THERE WHILE I AM STUCK IN THIS DAMN BED!" Sam was furious.

"Honey, cops will be there, I won't be alone. I am sure they won't leave me alone with her. Besides, the boys are going with me. She can't hurt me. The only way she can hurt me is by hurting you and I am going to make sure that never happens AGAIN." Donna was not backing down from this one.

"Wrong, she can hurt me again, by hurting you. You are not going!" Sam was determined as well.

By this time Donna was out of the bed standing beside Sam with her hands on her hips.

"You CANNOT tell me I can't go see the woman who nearly took away the only man I have ever loved, not once, but twice. I saw the gun go off, I saw you lying in a pool of your blood while I clung to you and prayed you wouldn't leave me again. I was the one who talked to you while you were unconscious, and you think I am not going to go confront the person who did that. There is no way in hell that is going to happen." Donna was now sobbing.

Sam softened.

"Come here, please."

She laid her head on his right shoulder and he ran his hands through her hair.

"I love you so much." She said.

"I know, I love you too. I understand why you need to do this; I wish I could do it. Promise me guards will always be around and the boys will be with you." Sam said.

She looked up in his eyes, "I promise."

"I want you to call me when you get there and call me after you see her, BEFORE the arraignment."

"Sam." Donna said somewhat exasperated.

"Donna…" Sam said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I promise, don't worry, I can hold my own."

"I know, I just can't help but worry about you." Sam said pulling her in for a kiss.

"That's one of the reasons I love you, and one of the things that drives me crazy about you! Don't worry, I want you here getting better so I can take you home and have my way with you!" Donna said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sounds like the right kind of medicine to me." Sam said as he pulled her in for a long, deep, and passionate kiss as Sophie walked in.

"Now I know what it feels like to catch your parents making out." She said teasingly.

"Hey there daughter, come give your dad a hug." Sam said.

"Easy Soph." Donna warned.

"Now that I know you are well taken care of I need to go down to the jail." Donna said as she inched closer to the bed.

Sam pulled her down so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, PLEASE be careful." Sam said with a kiss to her lips.

"I'll be back before you know it. You want anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, you." Sam said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Sophie said as she sat in the chair next to Sam's bed.

Donna laughed. "Behave yourself. I will see you soon. I love you." She said and gave him a kiss before she left to have a confrontation with a woman who tried to take Sam away from her for a SECOND time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sophie, what time is it?" Sam asked from his hospital bed.

"Oh, about two minutes since the last time you asked." She said while pulling her chair closer to her father's hospital bed.

"Well, why hasn't your mother called yet?" Sam asked.

Sophie loved how much her father loved her mother and worried about her, she also knew how independent her mother was and knew it probably drove her nuts. She tried not to laugh.

"Well, maybe because she only left about 5 minutes." She told her father.

"Oh, sorry, I am just worried." Sam told his daughter.

"I know, Dad. But mom can take care of herself. I mean, she raised me and ran a hotel by herself for 20 years. Besides, Lorraine can't hurt her in a police station." Sophie said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just regret not being there for her when she needed me, and I worry about her and the babies." Sam said.

"Dad, I know how much you love her and how much she loves you. But, if you don't trust her and give her some space she is going to kill you, I know my mother." Sophie said.

"She told me the same thing. I trust her completely, I just worry, it is my job as a husband and father, but I will back off. You know, I worry about you too. I am so glad you are home and we can get to know one another. From the moment I found out you might be my daughter you formed a place in my heart." Sam said as he grabbed her hand.

"From the moment I first saw you I had a feeling that you were my father. I can also feel it when we hug." Sophie said to Sam as he yawned.

"Sorry, I guess the meds are kicking in." Sam said.

"Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. If mom calls I will talk to her, and if for some reason there is a problem, I will wake you up." Sophie said.

"You promise?" Sam asked.

"I promise." She said as she kissed his forehead, and turned the lights off.

Sam quickly fell asleep.

Donna walked into the police station with Ben and Todd.

"Boys, thank you for coming with me, but you didn't have to; she is your mother." Donna said.

"Donna, you are our step-mother and we love you and our father. Our mother is unstable, and needs to be in a place where she won't hurt anyone anymore." Todd said.

"Thank you." Donna said as she squeezed both of their hands with tears in her eyes.

They walked up to the receptionist and said they were there to see Lorraine Carmichael. The receptionist called the officer assigned to the case.

"Hello Mrs. Carmichael, I am Lt. Holstein. We have the paperwork started on the restraining order we just need your signature. You are free to go after that, we have yours and Mr. Carmichael's statement for the arraignment, there is no need for you to stay for that. We will be in touch." The officer told Donna, Ben, and Todd.

"This woman shot a bullet into my husband that was only millimeters away from his heart; she intended to kill me and my unborn children. I WILL be at the arraignment, but I would also like to talk to her beforehand." Donna told him with determination in her voice.

"Mam, I don't think that is a good idea at all." The officer told Donna.

"I am not asking for your opinion, there are some things I need to say to her. Besides, Ben and Todd are going in with me." Donna told him. She could feel her blood pressure beginning to rise and was starting to feel a little light headed, but didn't say anything. She knew she just needed to say her peace and she would be fine. She also knew she needed to be careful with her blood pressure due to her age and pregnancy.

"Mrs. Carmichael, I am sorry, but only one person can go in at a time." Said Lt. Holstein.

"Donna, Dad is not going to like this at all." Ben said.

"He doesn't have to know until it is over. I will call him before I go in and when I am done." Donna told them all.

"You will only have five minutes Mrs. Carmichael. I will have her moved to the visitation room."

"Thank you, I will be there soon as I call my husband."

Donna went to a little waiting area with couches, took out her cell phone, and called Sam's hospital room.

Sam was asleep so Sophie answered the phone on the first ring, making sure to answer quietly.

"Hello." Sophie whispered.

"Hey Soph, it's Mom. Is Sam handy?" Donna asked hoping he was asleep, so he wouldn't worry.

"He's asleep. Are you getting ready to go in?" Sophie asked.

"Good, I'm glad he is asleep so he won't worry. Yes, I am getting ready to go in; hopefully I will be back before he wakes up." Donna said.

"Not worry? Mom, he kept asking me what time it was every 2 minutes before I got him to take a nap." Sophie told her looking at her dad sleeping.

"I will be back before he knows it, and hopefully we can put this whole nightmare behind us. I will call you when I am done. I love you baby girl." Donna said.

"Love you too Mom, be careful." Sophie wouldn't admit it to either of her parents, but she was slightly worried about her mom visiting her father's ex-wife.

"Bye."

"Mrs. Carmichael you may go in now." An officer told Donna.

"Boys, I will be back in a minute. Do you want to go visit your mom when I am done?" Donna asked.

"No, I might later, but I am not ready yet." Ben said.

"Me either." Said Todd.

"Ok, I'm ready." She told the officer.

They lead her down a long hallway through some double doors. Once she was searched and given a visitor's tag, they took her to the visitation room.

"Mam, you have five minutes. We will get you when your time is up." The officer told Donna.

"Thank you." Donna said as she took a deep breath, trying not to get too worked up, and opened the door.

Lorraine was a woman of medium height. Dark hair, a little on the heavy side, and had a darkness about her.

"If it isn't the bitch who stole my husband away from me for the second time; we meet again." Lorraine said with the coldest voice Donna had ever heard.

'Let the games begin.' Donna thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Donna was still feeling dizzy but tried to breathe right through it, she needed to say her peace, and do what she could in order to protect her family.

"First of all we need to get one thing straight. Sam is not your husband, he is MY husband." Donna said leaning over the table staring directly into Lorraine's eyes.

"He was my husband before you stole him for the second time." Lorraine said not breaking the stare.

"I never stole him away from you. Yes, he came here while he was engaged with you and fell in love with me. Obviously, you two never had the relationship we have, or he wouldn't have fallen in love with me in the first place. I let him go back to you and marry you. I didn't know he came back until a couple of months ago. I let him go, which was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. When he came back to the island, a few months ago, was when I realized how deeply in love we still are and that he was divorced. Don't EVEN TRY to come between us, because it is not going to happen." Donna said still standing.

"What kind of fantasy world are you living in? Soon as I get out of here, which I will eventually, I will come back for him. You won't know when and you won't know how. You have two options: you can either do the right thing and let him come home to me or you can spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulders and not letting your unborn children out of your sight." Lorraine said with icy coldness in her eyes.

Donna's breathing became unsteady.

"I will make sure you are put away and never allowed back on this island. If you think Sam would ever let me out of his life, you are even more delusional than I thought." Donna said yelling.

"WE BELONG TOGETHER YOU CRAZY BITCH." Donna was losing it at this point.

"Well, that is your choice." Lorraine said.

The room started spinning and Donna was feeling really hot. Before Lorraine knew it Donna fainted and fell to the ground. Lorraine didn't even try to catch her; she watched her fall hard to the floor and saw her head bleed.

"This is perfect; I didn't even have to do anything." Lorraine said to herself.

The officer came in to let Donna know time was up when he saw Donna lying on the floor with blood around her head. He ran to her and felt that her pulse was racing.

"Mrs. Carmichael, can you hear me?" The officer asked with no response.

"What did you do now?" The officer asked Lorraine.

"NOTHING! We were having a nice little conversation, and she just fainted." Lorraine said nonchalantly.

The officer called for the jail doctor.

Back at the hospital:

'It has been over an hour since mom called, why hasn't she called back?' Sophie wondered to herself.

Luckily Sam was still asleep.

Sophie was reaching for the phone to call her mom and brothers, when Ben walked in.

"Hey Soph, I need to talk to you, outside." Ben said.

"Its mom isn't it? Is she okay?" Sophie asked very worried.

"She's fine now, but something did happen." Ben began.

He told her how her mom fainted and hit her head.

"She required several stitches. The doctor said it was stress that called her to faint. They want to keep her in the hospital tonight for observation." Ben said.

"Oh, thank goodness! Who's going to tell dad?" Sophie asked.

"Ben? Sophie?" Sam called out, he was awake.

Sophie and Ben exchanged looks.

"Hey dad." Ben said.

"What are you doing here without Donna? I don't think she ever called." Sam said sitting up, worry written all over his face.

"Well, we have good news and bad news, dad." Sophie said.

"Bad news? Where in the hell is Donna?" Sam said, clearly becoming agitated.

"Well, the good news is Donna is going to be your roommate tonight. Think you can keep your hands off her while you are both in the hospital?" Ben asked, trying to lighten the mood for what they were about to tell his dad.

"Stop dancing around this, and tell me exactly what is going on with my wife." Sam said.

Sophie went over to him and took his hand in hers.

"Dad, first of all, mom is fine. Her blood pressure got high while she was basically telling Lorraine off, like only my mother can do from what she tells Ben, and she fainted and hit her head when she went down which required stitches. They want to keep her in overnight for observation." Sophie told her father.

"Why didn't someone try to catch her?" Sam asked looking at Ben.

"Well, dad, she was in there by herself, only one person can go in at a time." Ben said.

"She was in there by herself!" Sam said, but took a breath knowing it wasn't his son's fault.

"Thank you for going with her son. Where is Todd?" Sam asked.

"He is downstairs with her waiting until she can be brought up here." Ben said.

"The babies?" Sam asked.

"They are perfect." Came a voice from the hallway.

All three of them looked over to see Donna being wheeled in on a gurney hooked up to a fetal monitor.

Sam and Donna immediately locked eyes, and both smiled a smile of joy, love, and relief.

The orderlies pushed her bead right next to Sam's. He took her hand in his and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I love you. Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"I love you too, and yes, I am fine. Besides, I get to spend the night with my husband." Donna said, winking at her husband.

"Well, the days not over, we are in for a long night." Sam said looking at Donna.

She knew a conversation about what happened at the jail was imminent. Bu the two of them were content just holding each other for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Donna immediately fell asleep in each others arms. For the first time since the shotting the day before, they were both feeling safe and relaxed, just happy they were both safe. Donna was the first too wake up. She laid there in her husband's arms watching him sleep. Sam felt as if someone was watching him; when he woke up he wasn't disappointed, the eyes that were watching him belonged to his beautiful wife.

"Hey." He said with a groggy voice.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Donna asked while stroking his cheek.

"Much better, but I will feel even better when I find out how my wife ended up in the hospital, but I don't want to cause you anymore stress." He said while running his fingers through her long curly locks.

"I knew this conversation was inevitable, I'll be fine, I won't get myself worked up." Donna said while she and Sam adjusted their beds to a more comfortable talking position.

"I know you won't, because I won't let you." He said and gave her a kiss.

"I know." Donna said with a wink.

"I understand why you felt like you needed to confront her, I wish I could have gone instead of you since YOU are the one she threatened. But, what I want to know is why you went in to see her by yourself-you promised me you wouldn't be alone. Sam was trying to remain calm.

"I know I did, but only one person could go in at a time, and I had to do this. I didn't want to break my promise to you, but I had to do this for us, for our family." Donna said.

"Ok, I know it wasn't completely in your control. Tell me what happened that upset you so much that you caused your BP to get so high you fainted and cut your head open and needed stitches. I want to know what she said and did." Sam said while ppushing a strand of hair behind her ear.\"Let me geth through it all, ok?" Donna asked.

"Ok." Sam said while taking her hand in his.

"As soon as I walked in she said I was the 'bitch' who had stolen her husband away from her. I told her you were MY husband. I told her you obviously never loved her like you love me, or you wouldn't have fallen in love with me in the first place. I said I let you go so you could marry her- which was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Donna said with tears in her eyes, and Sam held her hand tighter.

"I then went on to explain how I didn't know you still loved me until Sophies 'wedding.' She told me she will eventually be released and I had two choices. I could either leave you and let you go back to her or I could spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulders living in constant fear for mine and our babies' lives. Donna said as she rubbed her stomach.

Sam was beyond furious, but continued to hold her hand. He looked at her BP it hadn't gone up at all.

"Go on, sweetie."

"I told her you wouldn't let me leave. Then I called her a crazy bitch and the next thing I know I am waking up with a pounding headache being examined by the jail doctor. Ok, let me have it." Donna said.

Sam grabbed her face and pulled her into a steamy kiss.

"I wasn't expecting that." She said with a laugh.

"I love you so much, but..." He said.

"BUT?"

"I am never going to let her hurt you or the babies. So, if you want out I understand. I cannot bear anything happening to you or our children." Sam said as Donna pulled away from him.

"So, you will live your life without me, again?! WTF SAMUEL CARMICHAEL! When I thought I might lose you I couldn't breathe, we will NOT let her win. Don't you EVER think that or say that EVER again!!" Donna yelled.

"I am sorry. I am just so worried and furious. For the record, I NEVER loved her the way I loved you, and I can't imagine my life without you or our family. I am going to call later and find out about that restraining order. It must be the meds, we will never talk about that again. I would die without you." Sam said brushing away her tears.

"We are going to get through this together; we are always going to be together. Let's stop this depressing talk before I hurt you, and you know I will." Donna laughed.\"Oh, I know it." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Donna said and pulled him into a kiss.

A kiss that turned very passionate. Both of them were afraid of losing each other these past 48 hours and it came out in the kiss. They slowly lowered one another further down onto the bed. Any thoughts that someone might walk in faded as their legs and tongues were intertwined. They were afraid to let go. Donna and Sam felt at home, together, in this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I am enjoying writing it and that is all because of your support and encouragement. I want to write what you want. Is it too mushy? Do you want more angst? More mush? More love scenes? Let me know!

All Sam and Donna could feel at the moment was the love they had for one another. As their kisses deepened, Sam's hand moved from Donna's hair down to her breast. Donna moaned into his mouth and responded by rolling on top of him, she was glad they had taken the pre-natal monitor off. Until the weight caused Sam pain and he took a sharp breath, he didn't want anything to ruin the moment. Donna immediately got off of him, feeling awful she let her desires take priority over his health. Donna took his face in her hands.

"Sam, babe, I am so sorry. I should have been more careful. Are you okay?" Donna asked.

"Baby, I am better than okay." He said while trying to recover from the pain and lighten the mood.

"Very funny." She said as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"I am sorry; I got a little carried away. Not like we could have taken it much further here in the hospital." She said with a laugh.

"I was sure as hell going to try." Sam said.

Donna laid back down in bed and cuddled up to his good side.

"Lying here in your arms is just as satisfying." Donna said.

"Speak for yourself." Sam said with a kiss to her head, as they both laughed.

Then there was a knock at the door. Both Sam and Donna started laughing.

"I guess you hurt me just in time, come in." Sam said with a laugh, he enjoyed bantering with his wife. Truth be told, her lying in his arms was better than anything he could imagine.

"Glad to see you are doing better Mrs. Carmichael, you too Mr. Carmichael." Officer Holstein greeted both of them.

"Thank you Officer Holstein. What happened this afternoon at the courthouse?" Donna asked.

"Ms. Carmichael pleaded not guilty. Her case will go to trial in a couple of weeks. The judge has set a 1.5 million dollar bail. She is being charged with attempted murder on 3 counts-1 for Mrs. Carmichael, and one for each baby. She is also being charged with carrying a weapon into another country.

The officer's mention of the babies made both Sam and Donna cringe.

"She not only threatened the life of my wife and children at the time of the shooting, but this afternoon she told my wife "when" she was released she would come after her and our children." Sam said trying to stay calm when Donna reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Yes sir, we got that on tape as she was talking to Mrs. Carmichael."

"Good. Did you get the restraining order?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir, right here. She cannot come within 1,000 feet of anyone in your family. We will make sure she doesn't hurt you or your family again. I would like to urge you both not to see her, except at the trial." Officer Holstein said.

"Don't worry." Donna and Sam said.

"I will be in contact." Officer Holstein said as he shook both of their hands and left.

"Well, that's a relief, now we can concentrate on both of us going home." Donna said.

"Amen to that!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think you will both get your wish very soon." Sam's doctor said as he walked in the room with Donna's doctor.

"How's Sam?""How are Donna and the babies?" They both asked at the same time.

Both doctors laughed,

"The babies are doing great, very string heartbeats when Donna was admitted this afternoon, there were no signs of distress. As long as Donna keeps her stress level down, all three will be fine. Donna, I will hook you up to a fetal monitor again this evening, just to make sure the babies are still doing fine. I see no reason why you can't go home in the morning. Just promise me, NO STRESS." Donna's doctor said.

"I promise, he'll make sure of it." Donna said smiling at Sam.

"What about Sam?" Donna asked Sam's doctor.

"His wound is healing very nicely. There are no infections, which is great. We will give you mild pain medications, and I see no reason why you can't go home with your wife." Sam's doctor told the couple as they exchanged looks.

"What about sex." They both asked at the same time.

"Donna, I see nothing wrong with it right now. But remember, you are an older woman pregnant with twins, nothing strenuous and I want to see you in my office next week and we will have to talk about suspending your sexual activities in the next month." Donna's doctor told both Donna and Sam.

Donna gave Sam a look as he squeezed her hand to try and keep her calm.

Sam's doctor tried to ease the tension. "Sam just be careful, and try not to put too much weight on the wound."

"Thank you doctors." Sam said.

"Donna, I will be back with the fetal monitor."

Donna simply nodded and both doctors left.

"He wants me to avoid stress and then he tells me I can't make love to MY HUSBAND." Donna yelled, Sam knew this was coming.

"Honey, calm down. He said that won't happen for another month. It is nothing to get stressed out about." Sam could tell she was having a mood swing.

"Sam, were newlyweds, this IS a big deal. Unless, oh I get it." Donna said pulling away from Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I am already too fat and unattractive for you."

"HARDLY! I can't keep my hands off of you, and seeing the way you glow as you are carrying our babies makes me want you even more. I just want to keep you and the babies safe. I know making love is a huge part of our lives and how we show each other how much we love one another. I will just have to show you in other ways." Sam said with a wink and gave her a sweet kiss.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just going to be hard not to be with you for that long." Donna said.

"We'll just make out a lot." He said.

"Why wait?" Donna asked as she pulled him into a soft sensuous kiss.

They both knew the kiss wouldn't lead to anything, but they reveled in the taste of their love.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam, take it easy, don't go so fast." Donna said following Sam up to the Taverna.

"Now who's being overprotective?" Sam asked.

"Sorry." Donna said.

Once they got up to the Taverna they heard, "SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME!" from their family and friends including the Dynamos and Bill and Harry.

"Hey mate, good to see you up and around." Bill told Sam.

"Yeah Papa, we hear congratulations is in order-times 3." Harry said.

"Thanks guys, Donna and I would like to talk to you about that later tonight." Sam told their friends.

"That includes you two as well." Donna told the Dynamos.

"Okay, later, but to celebrate yours and Sam's homecoming we want to have a Dynamos performance." Tanya told them.

"Good, I get to see you in spandex. Welcome home to me!" Sam whispered in Donna's ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"I don't think so buddy! I am 3 months pregnant with twins. There is NO WAY I can squeeze into that outfit and still breathe!" Donna said.

"Okay, Tanya will go put on something slutty." Rosie said as she and Tanya left to change.

"I am going to go get some water from the kitchen and then go change. I will see you later, please take it easy." Donna told Sam and gave him a quick kiss before she left.

"Hey Dad! Where's mom?" Sophie asked giving her father a hug.

"She went to the kitchen to get something to drink and then is going to change for a Dynamos performance. Isn't that great?!" Sam told Sophie.

"NO! She can't go to the kitchen; it is still considered a crime scene with police tape up as well as your dried blood on the floor. The police said it was evidence." Sophie said.

"SHIT." Sam said as he went off running to the kitchen, he didn't care about the pain; he just wanted to keep Donna calm.

As he got to the kitchen door he saw Donna standing there frozen. He wanted to go up to her and wrap his arms around her from behind, but didn't want to scare her considering what happened the last time she was in there.

"Donna, honey." Sam said revealing his presence.

"Huh?" Donna asked as Sam turned her around seeing silent tears trail down her cheek.

"Are you okay? Soph just told me it was still a crime scene in here." Sam said while rubbing circles on her upper arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a little shaken up, I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so happy to have you home with me- you're fine, I'm fine, the babies are fine. It must be hormones." Donna said trying to relieve Sam's worry.

"Honey, you were held at gunpoint while pregnant with twins by my ex-wife. Then, you saw her shoot me. When you went to confront her you fainted and ended up with stitches and in the hospital." Sam said as Donna started crying.

"It's okay, let it out." Sam said as he held her tight and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I have always thought of myself as strong and independent. But when I saw you shot and collapse in a pool of your own blood, I felt as if my world was falling down around me." Donna said into Sam's shoulder.

"Honey, look at me. You are still the same strong, independent, and drop dead sexy woman you have always been. You have a partner now, someone who will ALWAYS be with you, and isn't going anywhere." Sam told her.

She responded by giving him a sweet kiss.

"Listen, don't worry, I am fine, I promise." Donna told Sam.

"Why don't you go get ready, and I will find out about getting this place cleaned up." Sam told her while brushing away her tears.

"Okay, don't overdo, and I will see you at the show." She said as she made her way to their bedroom.

Sam hated to see what this whole situation was doing to Donna. This pregnancy and the grand re-opening should be the happiest time in their lives; they were finally living their dream. He only wished he could take away her fears. All he wanted to do was to live with Donna and the family they were building together without any worries.

Donna was in their room getting ready when she picked up a picture of her and Sam taken on the beach shortly after they found out they were pregnant. The thought of losing Sam overwhelmed her, but she wanted to put it out of her mind, the knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey mama, can we come in?" Rosie asked.

"Of course, I am all ready-NO SPANDEX." Donna said laughing.

Rosie and Tanya could see something was wrong just by looking into her eyes.

"Chiquitita, what's wrong? Sam said he was worried about the effect everything was having on you." Tanya said.

Donna went to sit on the couch in the bedroom, and her 2 friends followed.

"Sam being shot scared me in more ways than one. I just got him back and was afraid of losing him again. I also realized I am not the same free-spirited Donna I used to be, I didn't realize how much I depended on him." Donna said looking over at his picture, and a smile came to her face.

"Don, of course you're different, I have never seen you so happy. But, you have not changed who you are. You are still independent and you won't let any man, not even Sam Carmichael, change that." Tanya said.

"Tanya's right. How many times have I ever said that?" Rosie said and they all laughed.

"Listen, in the last 3 months you were reunited with the love of your life you hadn't seen in over 20 years, married him twice, became pregnant with twins, had a gun held to you and your unborn children, saw your husband shot, confronted his ex-wife the shooter, hospitalized from stress, found out Sam is Sophie's Dad."

Donna interrupted Rosie.

"Rose, aren't you supposed to be cheering me up?" Donna asked.

"My point is you have been through a lot and it has made you even stronger. Enjoy Sam and the life you two are building together, you are finally living your dreams." Rosie said.

"Thank you girls, I really am lucky. I know Sam and I will always be together and we won't let anyone destroy our happiness or hurt our family." Donna said holding both of their hands.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's PARTY!" Tanya said putting her left hand in the middle of the Dynamos; they put their hands on top of hers.

"DYNAMOS!" They all three yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Villa Donna. Tonight is a very special night. Not only is our very own Donna Carmichael performing with the Dynamos; we are also celebrating our grand re-opening of the villa under the architectural leadership of Mr. Donna Carmichael and the announcement of the upcoming birth of their twins." Eddie told a laughing and cheering audience.

Everyone looked over at Sam who started cheering, "DYNAMOS, DYNAMOS…"

"Don't make them wait man, DONNA AND THE DYNAMOS." Pepper announced.

Donna and the Dynamos stepped out onto the stage. Sam couldn't get over how beautiful Donna looked. She wore a low-cut, short, black sun dress and you could see a little bump that was proof she was indeed pregnant with twins. She let her hair down and swept her bangs to the side to hide her stitches. Sam sat proudly in the front row with his sons, daughter, Bill, and Harry.

The intro began for "Super Trouper" which was Sam and Donna's song. Sophie looked over at her dad watching him watch her mom, and saw her mom return his gaze. It made her so happy to see the love they had for one another reflected in their eyes.

Donna and the Dynamos began singing:

Super trouper beams are gonna blind you

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Donna pointed to Sam and winked.

I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

So imagine, I was glad to hear you're coming

Suddenly I feel alright

And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends

How can anyone be so lonely

Part of a success that never ends

Still I'm thinking about you only

There are moments when I think I'm going crazy

But it's gonna be alright

Everything will be so different when I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

So I'll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

And when you take me in your arms and hold me tight

I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

This verse almost brought both of them to tears considering what they had been through in the last few days.

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always ...do

As Donna sang the rest of the song she swayed her hips and licked her lips, never taking her eyes off of Sam. Sam knew she was teasing him, and he enjoyed it. Donna laughed when the song was over when she saw him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Once the song was over everyone clapped, and Sam gave them a standing ovation along with Sophie, Ben, and Todd.

"Thank you everyone for all your support for our re-opening. Enjoy your evening." Donna said.

She walked over to Sam and he pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

"WOW! Was the performance that good?" Donna asked.

"YOUR performance was."

"What does that mean?" Donna asked playing along.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what you were doing to me. That dress, the way you wore your hair, the swaying of your hips and then licking your lips! Did you want me have my way with you right there on the stage?" Sam asked while pulling her closer so she could feel the effect she was having on him.

"Oh, I had no idea." She said trying to play innocent.

"You will pay for this you little tease." He said before he started kissing his way down her neck.

"Mmmmm…I do love your paybacks. But unfortunately, it is going to have to wait." She said before giving him a very sensuous kiss.

"You can't tell me we have to wait and then kiss me like that." He told her.

"I'm a tease remember. Besides we need to talk to the Dynamos and Bill and Harry." She said pulling away, taking his hand in hers, and leading him to their friends and family.

"Okay, I can play along." Sam said.

Donna knew it was going to be a fun evening!


	18. Chapter 18

Donna and Sam walked over to their family and friends hand in hand.

"Thank you all for having dinner with us tonight, we have something important to discuss with you all." Sam said before he pulled Donna's chair out for her and then sat down beside her.

"Is everything okay?" Tanya asked.

"The babies?" Rosie asked.

"We're all fine, very happy to be home and here with you all." Donna said with a smile as she reached across the table to hold her best friends' hands.

Donna and Sam nodded to Sophie for her to begin.

"Bill, Harry, you know I have thought of both of you as my fathers from the moment we realized you might be my father. As you know, we recently found out that Sam is my father." She said as Sam smiled at her and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder. "But I still want you to be a part of my life, of my family. You are both very important to me." Sophie said.

As Sophie was talking to her surrogate dads, Donna reached underneath the table and grabbed the inside of Sam's upper thigh, causing Sam to jump slightly.

"Dad, you okay?" Todd asked as Donna tried not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, son, I'm fine." Sam said blushing while giving Donna a look of warning.

"Sam, you okay with this?" Harry asked oblivious of what was going on.

"Absolutely, I meant what I said at the wedding. Being Sophie's dad with you two is great by me, as long as you keep your hands off my wife." Sam said winking at Donna. She squeezed him even tighter as the other dads laughed.

They all were served steaks, veggies, potatoes, and wine for dinner-except for Donna who had sparkling water.

"We really want you all to be a part of our family. So, this brings us to the other reason while we invited you all here tonight." Donna began as Sam moved his hand underneath the table and under her skirt, touching her with a featherlike touch on the inside of her thigh, causing Donna to lose her train of thought.

"Donna, you okay?" Hearing Sam's son ask her this while his father was bringing her dangerously close to the edge brought her back to the present.

"Yes, I'm fine. As I was saying," She said while giving Sam a desperate look, letting him know what he was doing to her but also telling him they had to get through this dinner. He returned her look with one saying you started. They both knew they better stop teasing one another before they crossed the point of no return.

"All of you are very important in our lives and to our family. Bill and Rosie, and Tanya and Harry, we would be honored if you would be the godparents of our babies. We also thought it was perfect since Bill and Rosie have gotten so close." She said smiling at her good friend who was gazing at her new found love and who returned the look.

They all agreed saying that they would be honored.

"Sophie, Ben, and Todd you all three have important roles as the older brothers and sister of these babies. You three are more important to your dad and me than you will ever know." Donna said, who had stopped teasing Sam and they were know holding hands-a gesture of love and nothing else.

All nine of them enjoyed an evening of simply enjoying one another's company. Donna was eager to be alone with Sam, but was also enjoying the family time she always wanted for herself and her daughter.

Once dinner was over everyone was talking amongst themselves. Sophie was talking to Ben and Todd about college life. The Dynamos were talking about old times, and the dads were talking about life. Donna looked over and saw Sam standing by himself- Rosie and Bill had left (probably doing what she was wanting to do) and Harry went to find his boyfriend on the island. Sam looked like he was in pain and she saw him take a pill from his pocket and swallow it.

Donna snuck up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to touch his chest where his healing wound was.

The feel of her arms around him brought a smile to Sam's face.

"How did you know I was thinking of you?" Sam asked as he brought his hands down to interlock with hers.

"Probably because I was thinking about you. How are you feeling? I saw you take a pain pill." She said as she leaned up and kissed his neck.

"I'll be much better when I do this." Sam told his wife before turning her around and giving her a passionate kiss. He then left a trail of kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"Sam, I'm being serious." Donna said trying not to give into his touch.

"You think I'm not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, forcing himself to pull away slightly.

"Babe, I don't want to do anything that would hurt you. You haven't even been home for 24 hours." Sam could tell she was concerned, which he understood, he was usually the overprotective one.

"Donna, I promise I'm okay. It has been a big day; all I took was some Tylenol. I can't think of a better way to end this day than showing my beautiful wife how much I love her. I just can't put any strain on my chest or arm. Okay?" Sam said while moving closer to her.

"Well, then, I guess I will have to do all the work." Donna said while nibbling on her ear.

"What are we waiting for? No one is going to miss us!" He said as Donna grabbed his hand and they headed for the stairs.

For Donna and Sam, the night was still early.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophie stopped Donna and Sam as they were headed up the stairs.

"Are the two old married people done partying already?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, well, your dad's not feeling well." Donna told their daughter with a guilty look on her face.

"Really? Dad?" Sophie asked concerned which made Sam feel like crap.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to have sex with my wife." Sam fessed up, loving to watch Donna squirm.

"OKAY, way TOO MUCH information for me. I will be staying down here for quite sometime." Sophie said walking away with her hands on her ears.

"SAM CARMICHAEL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." Donna said punching him in the stomach.

"Honey, you are pregnant with twins, I think it is safe to assume we have sex. I couldn't lie to her, she look so worried. ENOUGH TALKING." Sam said as he pulled Donna hard against him and gave her a kiss that left her head spinning.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be doing all the work." Donna said against his lips.

"Then we should get moving." Sam said smiling as Donna led him the rest of the way up the stairs.

Donna pulled Sam into their room and quickly closed the door and locked it; they immediately gravitated to one another. Their kisses started off soft and sweet but soon turned rough as their tongues explored the other's mouth.

"God, I love you." Sam said as he kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone.

"I love you so much." Donna told him as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed every inch of his chest when the opening of his shirt revealed it. She stopped for a moment when she got to his scar by his heart and spent several minutes kissing softly around it, making sure he knew what that scar meant to her. It meant he was alive and well, the biggest gift she could ever ask for.

As she unbuckled his belt and started to kiss his waist and down his thighs as his pants were falling to the ground, he pulled her face up to his so their foreheads were touching.

"None of the other stuff tonight, I just need you." She answered by kissing him softly and leading him to the bed. She motioned for him to sit down. Donna stood between his legs and undressed herself. They never took their eyes off one another. Once she was undressed Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his head against her stomach, inhaling her scent. They were both ready, their foreplay had been going on all evening.

As Sam laid down, Donna straddled him; she didn't want to put too much weight on his chest. She leaned down and kissed him with more passion than either one had ever experienced. She sat back up and entered him slowly causing both of them to moan. Sam wanted to feel all of her, so he pulled her down. The change in angles caused them both to cry out.

"You okay? This doesn't hurt you?" Donna asked trying to catch her breath.

Sam simply answered by giving her a breathtaking kiss. Their passions exploded as they were taken to a place only known to them.

Donna rolled off of him to his right side and threw her right leg over his.

"WOW!" Sam said.

"I am going to miss this." Donna said kissing his chest.

"You're not going to miss anything, we will figure it out." Sam told her with a kiss to her head.

"It was a great night wasn't it?" Donna asked.

"It was perfect, you were perfect." Sam said as both he and Donna yawned.

"What do you say we don't set the alarm clock and spend the morning in bed together?" Donna asked.

"Sounds great. Good night babe, I love you." Sam said.

"I love you too." Donna said laying her head on his chest and falling to sleep quickly.

Any thoughts of Lorraine or the events of the past couple days were gone, they were both where they belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: There is some much for rachypoo1 and I am taking jenswiss feedback. Thanks girls!

Donna woke up to the sound of her husband snoring, which usually annoyed her, but on this morning she didn't care because she was so happy, she was actually finding it quite sexy. He looked so adorable wrapped up in the bed sheet, which only covered his lower half. He was sleeping so soundly it almost made her feel guilty for waking him up, almost. She placed sweet kisses on his chest and moved up to his lips. Kisses that started out sweet and innocent soon turned to passionate kisses.

"Mmmm…what a wonderful way to wake up." Sam said after breaking the kiss.

"I thought you might like it." Donna said laying her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Donna asked.

"Much better, I told you all I needed was a night alone in my bed with my gorgeous wife." Sam said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sam." Donna said laughing as she shook her head.

"I know you think I am acting like a hormonal teenager but it's the truth. After the emotional and stressful last couple of days we have had, all I wanted was to reconnect with you and to remind you that you are mine." Sam said looking into her eyes.

"And you're mine, which is something your ex-wife better not forget." Donna said.

"Doesn't matter, because there is nothing that would take me away from you." Sam said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"There is something I need to tell you." Sam said, becoming very serious.

"Okay. What is it?" Donna asked.

"The morning of Sophie's "wedding" I was urging her to get off this island and follow her dreams. I told her the whole big white wedding thing doesn't always end in happy ever after. She told me how much she loved Skye, which makes me want to kill him even more, but we won't go there. Anyways, she said she loved him more than anything in this world and asked if I felt the same way before my wedding. I told her no, which isn't exactly the truth." Sam stopped then and looked into her eyes.

"I loved you more than anything in this world, and still do. Remember that, remember how we found our way back together, and nothing can change that." Sam said before he gave her a sweet kiss.

"You're right, Lorraine can't touch us. She's in jail and we have a glorious future." Donna said smiling up at her husband.

"Good. Now what do you say we put this whole thing behind us and get on with our lives?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like a plan! The girls and I are going into town today to go baby shopping." Donna told Sam.

"We don't even know what we're having yet." Sam said loving seeing his wife so excited.

"We are just getting furniture, I won't go crazy I promise." Donna said.

"It's not you I'm worried about!" Sam said laughing.

"I am going to go jump in the shower." Donna said, and with a quick kiss she was off.

Sam lay back down but his phone interrupted his moment of relaxation.

"Hello." Sam said.

"Hey Dad. What are you up to?" Todd asked.

"Just getting ready to start the day. Son, are you okay? You sound upset." Sam said.

"Where's Donna?" Todd asked.

"In the shower getting ready to go shopping with the Dynamos. Why?" Sam asked concerned.

"Can you meet me in a few, there is something I need to tell you, but I don't want to upset Donna, and I don't know how you will want to handle this." Todd said.

"Is this about your mother?" Sam asked.

"Dad, can you meet me?" Todd was getting impatient.

"Yes, I will come to your room as soon as Donna leaves." Sam really wanted to know what was going on, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

Sam was hanging up the phone when Donna came out of the bathroom.

"My turn." Sam said.

As he was getting ready for the day, all kinds of scenarios were going through his mind. 'She's in jail, she can't get to us' Sam kept telling himself.

Donna was all ready when Sam came out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"What are you up to today?" Donna asked Sam who didn't hear her; he was in his own world. A world that focused on keeping his family safe.

"Sam? Honey?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Sam asked.

"I asked what you were doing today. Are you okay? You seem upset." Donna said going over to him and placing her palms on either side of his face, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just in my own little world. Have fun with the girls and PLEASE be careful." He said pulling her into a deep kiss, a kiss that was based on fear-fear that Lorraine would get to her.

"Sam, I'm fine. Didn't we just agree that nothing could hurt us? Don't worry. But please feel free to kiss me like that ANYTIME." Donna said.

"Yeah, you're right. Have fun with the girls; I am going to go spend some time with the boys. I love you." Sam said cupping her cheek in his palm.

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. "I love you too, bye."

Soon as Donna was gone Sam went to Ben and Todd's room, he didn't even knock.

"Okay son, I'm here. What's going on?" Sam asked.

Todd was there by himself; his brother was down at the beach with Sophie.

"I just got a call from Grandpa Danforth and he bailed mom out of jail. He was disgusted that Ben and I want nothing to do with her," Todd told his dad.

"She's out on bail! How come no one called me and told me?" Sam asked irate.

"I don't know, it just happened this morning. I'm sorry Dad." Todd said.

"Don't worry we will all be fine. Thank you for telling me son. I am sorry your grandfather treated you this way and that you have been put in the middle of all this." Sam told his son.

"Dad, she is crazy. I can't believe what she did. I don't want anything to do with her. She has never been much of a mother to me anyway. You, Ben, Sophie, Donna, and the babies are my family now. I haven't had a chance to tell Ben, he is down at the beach with Sophie." Todd said.

"We will tell them when they get back." Sam said.

"Did Donna already leave?" Todd asked.

"SHIT!" Sam said.

"She can't come with in 100 feet of Donna, I am sure she will be fine." Todd said.

"I hope so, I don't want her to know about this yet, she can't have anymore stress. I am going down to the police station to see what's going on." Sam said, before he gave his son a hug and left.

He stood outside his son's room and called Donna.

"Hey babe." She answered.

"You having fun?"

"Sam, I just left 20 minutes ago." Donna said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just wanted to call you." Sam said trying to cover up his worry.

"Honey, are you sure that you are okay?" Donna asked concerned by his behavior.

"Of course I'm fine, I will call you later. Love you Donna the Dynamo." Sam said.

"Love you too, STOP WORRYING. Bye." Donna said smiling to herself, feeling lucky to have a man who loved her as much as Sam did.

Sam left his keys up in the bedroom, so went to go get those before heading to the station.

As he entered the room, someone came behind him and knocked him out.

"How are you going to protect your precious Donna now." Someone dressed in black asked.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Don't hate me! I promise everything will be okay. I took jenswiss advice. I will be writing a lot more today-I PROMISE!

Lorraine had knocked Sam out with a 2X4 and then shot him with a tranquilizer. She didn't want to cause any permanent damage, because he was going to be hers one day. Lorraine put her plan into action. She took Sam's clothes off of him and put him in the bed. She then put lipstick on and kissed his chest, making sure there were lipstick marks on his chest. She opened a bottle of champagne and drank the whole thing, putting the bottle and two glasses by the bedside table, and put a gun on the top drawer-in case she needed it. She kept her phone by her; one of her goons was keeping an eye on Donna and promised to call when she was headed back.

Donna and the girls had a great day of shopping. They had spent all day picking out furniture and strollers. She had picked out bedding for an all boy nursery, an all girl nursery, and a boy/girl nursery. She finally looked down at her watch and realized it was 4:00 in the afternoon. She wondered why Sam hadn't called, he seemed so spooked and worried this morning, and she thought it was strange of him not to call. So, she decided to call him. It went straight to voicemail, which was odd. So she called Todd.

Todd hadn't heard from his father all day and was getting nervous. He had called down to the police station and he hadn't been there. He looked all over the island, he tried his dad and Donna's room but the door was locked and he didn't want to barge in just in case his dad was sleeping or Donna had come home early and Sam was breaking the news to her. Just then his phone rang.

"Dad?" Todd said sounding hopeful and relieved at the same time.

"No, Todd, it's Donna. Is everything okay? I haven't heard from your dad all day and he promised to call, I have tried calling him but the phone went straight to voicemail. I am getting a little worried, he has only been out of the hospital 24 hours." Donna said.

"He had some errands to run and I haven't heard from him. That's why I thought you were him. I am sure he is just resting or something." Todd said trying to relieve Donna's fears.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I am on my way home and hopefully I will find him asleep in front of the TV." Donna said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sure you will, I will see you when get back." Todd said.

Donna hung up the phone as she and the girls were almost back at the hotel.

"Girls, I am going to go look for Sam. I will catch up with you in a bit." She said.

"Okay doll, see ya soon." Tanya said.

Lorraine's goon called and gave her the go-ahead. It was perfect timing, as Sam was beginning to stir. 'This is working out perfectly.' Lorraine thought to herself. She took off her clothes and threw them along with Sam's around the room and got in bed with Sam as soon as she heard footsteps come up the stairs.

As the door opened, Sam rolled towards Lorraine and said, "I love you, Donna" and wrapped his arms around her.

Donna saw and heard this as she entered her room opening the door so hard it bounced against the wall-HARD.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"? Donna asked furious.

Donna's first inclination was to think that Sam and Lorraine had slept together, if he hadn't heard Sam call her 'Donna.'

"What do you think is going on? Sam realized how much he loves me, and we are together now, just like it SHOULD be!" Lorraine said.

"SAM!?" Donna yelled looking for an explanation.

"Hey hon., how can you be there and here?" Sam asked slurring his words obviously quite out of it.

Donna ran over to the bed and pulled Lorraine out of it, throwing her to the ground.

"PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Donna screamed at her.

Todd heard the commotion and came running in.

"Donna?" Todd asked with a questioning look.

"Todd, I don't know what's going on. I walked in and they were in bed together. If it weren't for the fact that Sam called your mom by my name I would think they slept together. Look at your father, he has been drugged!" Donna said looking at Sam.

"SAM! SAM! What is going on?" Donna asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm calling the police." Todd said and ran out.

"Thanks for your loyalty, SON!" Lorraine called after him.

"Donna, WHAT THE HELL?" Sam asked when he realized he was in bed naked and his wife and ex-wife were in the room.

"That's what I am trying to find out." Donna said walking up to Lorraine, who had gone over to the other side of the bed and took out the gun.

"What did you do to him?" Donna asked.

"I didn't do anything! We spent the day in bed together like we used to and like we will again as soon as I do this." Lorraine said as she shot the gun into Donna's stomach.

"NO! NO! MY BABIES!" Donna screamed as she fell to the ground.

Sam was coming out of his haze and pulled on pants and ran to his wife, as Todd ran in.

"The police are coming! My God mother, what did you do?" Todd screamed as he took her mother out of the room and called the ambulance.

"DONNA! BABY! You and the babies are going to be fine. I LOVE YOU! I never would have slept with her." Sam said as he was holding Donna in his arms rocking her back and forth.

"I know, she was just" Donna said and took a breath "trying to break us up." Donna finished out of breath.

"Shhh…don't talk." Sam said holding onto her tighter.

"TOOD, WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE!" Sam asked and just then the EMSA came through the door.

"She has lost a lot of blood, we need to get her to the hospital now." One tech yelled.

"She's 3 months pregnant with twins." Sam said in a whisper.

"GO! GO! GO!" The tech yelled as they rushed Donna out of the hospital.

They ran into Tanya and Rosie on their way out of the hotel.

"Please go with her, I will be there as soon as I can, there is something I have to do first." Sam said with fury in his eyes.

"Listen mate, Donna and those babies need you. Don't do something stupid that will take you away from them." Bill told his friend.

Sam simply nodded "Tell her I love her and I will be there as soon as I can."

Bill, Harry, Tanya, and Rosie were off to the hospital.

Sam walked up to his son and ex-wife. Sam took her by the shoulders and forced her to stand up.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU SPOILED LITTLE RICH BITCH! Donna is my life. No matter what you do nothing will ever change that. I never loved you! I only married you to make my parents happy. I am going to see to it that you never see the light of day again! DO NOT COME ANYWHERE NEAR US! By the way, I would NEVER sleep with you even if I were drugged. You were the worst lover I ever had. Why would I sleep with you when I now have the most exciting and passionate love life with Donna that I have ever had. GO-TO-HELL!" Sam said his face mere inches from hers and shoved her down into the chair as the police walked in.

"You better not EVER let this happen again or I will slap a lawsuit on you so fast your head will spin." Sam told the officers.

"Come on Todd, let's get to the hospital." Sam grabbed his son as they left.

Sam broke down once they got to his jeep. Todd put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, they will all be fine. I'll drive." Todd said.

The whole way there Sam was counting down the minutes until he could see his wife and prayed that she and their babies would be fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Todd ran into the hospital.

"I'm Sam Carmichael, my wife Donna Carmichael was brought in here by ambulance a little while ago. Where is she?" Sam asked in a hurry.

"She is up in OR, 6th floor." The nurse at the desk told him.

"Thanks." Sam said starting to run off until the nurse stopped him.

"Wait, Mr. Carmichael you can't go up yet. We need you to fill out paperwork." The nurse said.

"My wife who is pregnant with twins was just shot, I am going to see her. I will come fill everything out once I know she is okay." Sam said exasperated.

"Sir, I am sorry, but they can't treat her until the necessary paperwork is filled out." The nurse told him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam was furious.

"Dad, I'll do it, you go see Donna." Todd told his father.

"Are you Mrs. Carmichael's son?" The nurse asked.

"Stepson." Todd answered.

"I am sorry, only immediate relations can fill this out." The nurse said.

"Fine, but let's make it fast. I want to see my wife NOW!" Sam was irate.

At this point Sophie and Ben ran in.

"DAD! What happened?" Sophie asked.

Sam folded her up in his arms.

"It's a long story, but Lorraine shot her in the stomach. They won't let me go see her until I fill out this damned paperwork. I don't know anything about her or the babies' condition." Sam said obviously frustrated.

"Dad, you go up, and I will fill it out. I know all of mom's information and medical history. Just tell her I love her." Sophie said giving her father another hug.

"Thanks, I will. Oh, we have new insurance, here's the card." Sam was running down the hall anxious to see his wife.

Soon as he stepped off the elevator he saw her doctor.

"Dr. Johnson, how is she?" Sam asked.

"Sam, calm down, I know you are frantic. She has lost a lot of blood, but we have plenty of her blood type on hand, so that's not an issue. The bullet went into her stomach, so we were initially concerned about the babies. Once we did an ultrasound we saw that by some miracle, the bullet went right between the two sacs. The sacs weren't even grazed. We are going to go in laproscopically to get the bullet and repair any damage. We do not want to cut her open in fear of disturbing the sacs. She should be fine." Dr. Johnson said with a smile.

"Can I see her?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she is currently unconscious. Nothing to be worried about, her body is in shock. Soon as we get an open room we will be taking her into surgery. Oh, before I forget, they took her wedding ring off her when she was brought in, I thought you would like to hold onto it." Dr. Johnson said.

Sam took the ring from him.

"Thanks, yes I would. Could you please take me to my wife?" Sam asked becoming anxious.

"Right this way." Dr. Johnson showed him to Donna's room.

She was hooked up to a fetal monitor and it showed strong heart beats. He hated seeing her hooked up to all those machines, she was so pale. He went over and gave her a kiss on her lips, no response. Sam pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, taking her hand into his and pressing his lips to her hand.

"Hey babe, we need to stop meeting like this. Sophie sends her love, she is down filling out paperwork so I could come see you. Enough of hospitals, we should be home getting the nursery ready and enjoying this time with our family and friends. The doc says you and the babies will be just fine, of course you will be, you are a fighter. Honey, I am so sorry I brought this madness into our lives. I knew Lorraine had been released this morning and didn't tell you, I just wanted to keep you happy and safe. I did a great job, didn't I? I swear to you baby, I did NOT sleep with her. I would NEVER EVER do that to you. You are my world, I have already lost you once, I am not going to lose you again. The details are still fuzzy. I am so sorry, I should have gone to get you when I found out she had been released. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam was crying now, his guilt was eating him up.

Sam had laid his head on her chest, he then felt a hand playing with his hair.

"It's not your fault, you jackass." He heard a soft voice say.

His head shot up.

"DONNA!" Sam said beaming and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I am so sorry." Sam said.

"Stop apologizing. We will have a conversation later about keeping things from me, but not now. You thought we were safe with the restraining order, you didn't know she would come after both of us. And knowing what a huge ego you have, you probably thought you could protect me." Donna said smiling at him. Sam laughed.

"You know I didn't sleep with her right?" Sam asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, that was my initial reaction until you told her you loved her and called her my name." Donna let out a slight chuckle.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, she tried to break us up yet again and failed miserably. We will talk about all this later though." Donna said.

"We will." Sam said with a soft kiss to her lips.

Donna looked over at the fetal monitor.

"The doc sayd they will be fine. He will be in here any minute to prep you for surgery." Sam told her.

"You be here when I get back?" Donna asked yawning.

"Of course, they would have to tear me away. You get some sleep I will be sitting right here when they come in to take you for surgery and I will be there when you wake up." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Sam?" Donna asked, half asleep.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

She opened her eyes to look into his,

"I love you, always." Donna said.

"I love you, forever. Get some sleep, I will see you when you wake up." Sam said and sat back down in his chair, holding onto her hand.

Just as Donna started to fall asleep, she sat straight up which caused her an immense amount of pain.

"Donna honey what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

Once the pain had subsided a bit, she spoke.

"Sam! Where's my ring. Did the bitch take it?" Donna was furious.

Sam chuckled.

"No, they tokk it off you when they brought you in, your doctor gave it to me. Don't worry I will keep it until after your surgery. But I am going to make sure all the cute doctors and orderlies know you are mine." Sam said.

"You are incorrigible, but I still love you." Donna said smiling at her husband.

"I love you too, get some sleep." Sam said.

This was NOT going to happen again, he was determined that Lorraine never saw the light of day again.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you all for reading both of my stories.

Sam was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Dad, sit down. I am sure everything is fine." Ben told his father.

"Sophie?" Sam called out.

"Yeah, dad?" She answered.

"How long has your mother been in the operating room?" Sam asked, even though he knew.

"Three and a half hours." Sophie said in a whisper.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed punching the wall.

"It was supposed to be in and out, an hour tops. Obviously, everything is not fine or SHE WOULDN'T STILL BE IN THERE!" Sam yelled.

He took a deep breath and sat down with his family.

He took Ben's hand in his. "I'm sorry for losing it son."

"It's okay Dad, I know you're worried." Ben said.

"That is no reason for taking it out on you guys." He said.

"Sam, listen." Tanya said as she knelt down in front of him. "Donna is tough, I am sure she is fine." Sam just shook his head.

Dr. Johnson came into the waiting room.

"Sam."

"Dr. Johnson! How is she? What took so long?" Sam asked.

"She came through the surgery great." The doctor said.

"Then why are you just NOW updating us and why do you look so worried?" Sam asked.

"Well, we haven't been able to wake her up from the anesthesia." The doctor said worriedly. "She has been in recovery for two in a half hours."

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Sam asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"Is that normal?" Sophie asked as she put her arm around her father.

"No, it's not. We have been doing some testing. First, let me say, health-wise Donna and the babies are fine." The doctor began.

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?" Sam asked.

"Dad, let him explain." Sophie said.

"It's alright, I know you are worried. It seems that Donna has slipped into a coma." The doctor explained.

"A coma?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"Yes, this does happen when someone has experienced something traumatic. Not only was Donna shot in her stomach when she is pregnant, she also saw her husband shot a few days ago. This is her body's way of protecting her and the babies. It goes to sleep so no one or nothing can hurt it." The doctor explained.

"Will she wake up?" Sam asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't see why not. She has a great heart rate and her brain activity is perfect. The babies are doing fine as well. We are monitoring all three of them. I truly believe that comatose patients can hear their loved ones. So, I would like all of you to go in one at a time." The doctor said.

"Dad, you first." Sophie said as Sam shook his head.

"No, I just need a couple minutes. You go see your mom and I will be there in a bit." Sam said.

"Dad, this is NOT your fault." Sophie said as she hugged her father, he just nodded.

"I'm fine, I will be up in a few minutes." Sam said as he walked outside.

"Bill, go talk to him." Rosie said.

Bill found Sam outside.

"Hey mate." Bill said.

"If you came out here to tell me all of this is not my fault I don't want to hear it." Sam said.

"No, of course it's your fault." Bill said.

"What?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"I mean you dragged Lorraine here and forced her to shoot you. Then you posted her bail and made her shoot the love of you life." Bill said.

"What kind of psychology is this exactly?" Sam asked.

"See, you did none of those things. You had no idea when you found out she had made bail that she would drug you making Donna think you two slept together, and you sure as hell didn't know she would shoot Donna. If you had, Donna and I both know you would have put yourself in front of that bullet like you did last time. Which, if memory serves me right, pissed your wife off." Bill said causing a chuckle from Sam.

"I just can't help it, I am her husband, I am supposed to protect her." Sam said.

"Sam, you thought you were. You had no idea she would violate the restraining order." Bill said.

"I should have, I shouldn't have let Donna go off shopping once I knew Lorraine was out of jail."

"Let Donna? You have met her right? Mrs. Donna Sheridan Carmichael does whatever the hell she wants, and that is one of the things you love most about her. Am I right?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My head tells me I couldn't have stopped all this, but my heart tells me something different." Sam said.

"Don't listen to that part of your heart. Listen to the part of your heart that Donna is in, and I know she is telling you to quit all this blaming, and get your ass upstairs to see your wife." Bill said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, buddy." Sam said.

Sophie went up into her mother's room first and pulled a chair up by her bed to talk to her.

"Hey mom, it's me Sophie. So, you weren't getting enough attention having twins, you had to go and get yourself shot, huh? Okay, bad joke." Sophie moved to sit next to her mother in bed and played with her hair. "I used to love it when you played with my hair when I was sick. Listen, mom, you have to wake up. If you don't, I don't know what I would do; or what it would do to poor dad. He blames himself for all this, we both know it's not his fault but he loves you so much it's crazy. So, you need to wake up for me, for him, for my brothers, for my siblings you are sheltering inside of there. But most importantly, you need to wake up for you. You are FINALLY happy and in love. You don't want to miss out on that. Don't worry about psycho bitch we are all here to protect you and the babies." Sophie said as she kissed her mother's head.

"Yes we will." Sam said walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Dad!" Sophie ran and gave her Dad a hug.

"Any change?" Sam asked.

Sophie just shook her head.

"How are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm better, sorry for my little outburtst earlier." Sam said sheepishly.

"It's okay. You do know that NONE of this is your fault and that mom wouldn't want you blaming yourself, right?" She asked her dad.

"I do, thanks kiddo." He said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Listen, I am going to give you guys some time and put these in water." She said taking the flowers form him. "You need anything?" Sophie asked.

"Just your mother." Sam said.

"Then why don't you come over here and give her a kiss." A raspy voice said from the bed.

"DONNA!" Sam yelled as he ran over to the bed.

"MOM!" Sophie yelled as she ran to the other side of the bed.

"Soph, go get the doctor." Sam said.

Sam ran his hands through her hair. "Well, it's about time you woke up. You gave us quite a scare, you know that?" Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Where's…my…kiss?" She asked weakly.

Sam leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much!" She said

"What happened? What scare? Last I remember you said I was having surgery but I would be fine." Donna said.

Sam sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "The surgery went fine, but you went into a coma. They couldn't wake you up after the surgery. The doc said it's normal, after a traumatic event people sometimes slip into comas to protect themselves, and in your case, the babies." He said as both their hands moved to her stomach.

"Are they?" She asked in a paniced voice.

"They are fine, quite the little troopers, just like their mom." Sam said with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Donna said stroking Sam's cheek.

"You're back, that is all I care about." Sam said.

"This is not your fault Sam." Donna said.

"How did?" Sam started to ask.

"I know you, I know the sadness in your eyes. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. You did nothing wrong. We are still going to have that talk about keeping things from me. But, you had no way of knowing. AND, my coma had nothing to do with you. I know you would put your life on the line for mine and the babies-which you better NEVER EVER do." She said.

Sam leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you. You're my life, you know that?" Sam asked.

"And, you're mine." She said.

They broke apart as the doctor and Sophie came in.

Their gaze never left one another during Donna's examination. Sam was glad to have her back!


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor examined Donna.

"You want me to step out?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not." Donna said grabbing his hand.

The doctor lifted her gown and peeled away the bandage, it was the first time Sam had seen the wound. It looked red and angry making him red and angry.

He started to feel woozy but breathed right past it.

"Hon, you okay?" Donna asked.

"You're asking me that?" Sam let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not the one who was shot."

Donna stroked the side of his face. "I'm really okay, right doc?"

"Everything looks good. Your intestines and muscles are working the way they should. The babies' sacs are sealed, the bullet didn't even graze them, and their heart rates are great. I want you to rest, and you should get to go home in a couple of days. The nurses will be in and out with pain meds." The doctor said and left.

"Thanks, doc." Sam said as he pulled his chair up to Donna's bed taking her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay, you were pretty red during my examination."

"I CAN'T believe she did that. I better never see her again." Sam said getting angry again.

"I'm okay, the babies are great, she is in jail, I doubt she will make bail now." Donna said.

"I will make sure she doesn't." Sam said disgusted.

"Sam, can we talk about what happened?" Donna was wanting to know what all led to walking in on her husband in bed with his ex-wife.

"Hon, you need to rest. We can talk about it later, I don't want to upset you." Sam said.

"I walk into MY bedroom and see my husband with his arms wrapped around his ex-wife calling her my name and she shoots me. I want to know what happened." Donna said. "Do you remember what happened?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, okay we'll talk about what happened. First, I want to say I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HER!" Sam said.

"Honey, I know that. But I need to know the sequence of events that led to me walking in on the two of you in our bed." Donna said reaching out for his hand.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I am burning the sheets by the way."

Donna laughed, "Good." She pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I know, I love you too. Come sit up here with me." Donna scooted over and Sam got up in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, when I left this morning you seemed upset and were very worried about me. Did you know then that she had been realeased?" Donna asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"NO! If I had I wouldn't have let you out of my sight." Sam said with a kiss to her head.

"I know that's right." Donna laughed. "What happened?"

"While you were in the shower Todd called and said he needed to talk to me, but he didn't know how you would react or how I would want to handle it, I assumed it was about Lorraine but I didn't know. So, once you left I went to see him. Her father had bailed her out. My first reaction was to track you down, but I didn't want to worry you. I figured the police would keep an eye on her. I can't believe I thought that, considering they didn't even call to let us know she had been released. So, I was headed down to the police station but called you first."

"When you were so worried?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Sam responded.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Donna asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your day. I was planning on calling you several time throughout the day." Sam explained.

"You didn't think I would get suspicious?" Donna raised her eyebrow.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I was furious and my only thought was protecting you, yet wanting you to have a fun day shopping for the babies. So, I went back up to our room to get my keys and when I entered something hit me hard across the back of my head." Sam explained moving his hand to touch the back of his head.

"Honey, you didn't even get it cleaned? It looks awful. Did you get it checked out?" Donna said inspecting his head.

"Babe, I'm fine. I was too worried about you. Anyway, next thing I know I think I am in bed with you and open my eyes and see her lying beside me and you yelling at her. I was so damned confused. I was so out of it, there is no way we had sex." Sam said.

"I know, she drugged you. I could tell from the first moment I stepped into the room." Donna said.

"You pretty much know the rest. She was arrested and in custody." Sam said.

"What about you?" Donna asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused.

"You do know that you are NOT at fault, and I know you would do anything for me don't you?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I doubted it while you were in surgery and in the coma, I don't now." Sam said looking away.

Donna turned his face back towards her. "Don't ever doubt how much I love you, and how much I KNOW you love me." She said with a small kiss to his lips.

"BUT" She began.

"Uh-oh." Sam laughed.

"You should have told me, no secrets." She said.

"No secrets." Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"I don't know about you, but I am ready for our lives to calm down a bit." She said.

"Amen sister." Sam said with a kiss to her head.

"Donna, you aren't going to like this, but I have hired guards to protect you." Sam said taking a deep breath.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay? No arguments?" Sam asked.

"I understand, we need to protect the babies." She said.

"AND YOU." He reiterated.

"You do a pretty good job of that, plus I highly doubt you are going to let me out of your sight anytime soon, so that means you will be protected as well." She told her husband.

"I don't think you will need that." Todd said as he walked in.

Both Donna and Sam looked over at Todd and he was white as a sheet.

"Todd, honey, you okay?" Donna asked.

"What do you mean by that son?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Mom's dead."


	25. Chapter 25

Sam immediately got out of the bed and went over to his son.

"Son, come sit down." He said taking Todd by the arm and leading him to a chair by Donna's bed.

"Do you want some water or something?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine." Todd said.

Sam went up and sat next to Donna on her bed.

"Son, what happened? Are they sure it is her and she is dead." Sam asked.

"Sam, honey, this is his mother we're talking about." Donna said as she put a hand on his back.

"Donna, it's okay. Every since she pulled a gun on you and shot Dad, I have been pretty much through with her. ESPECIALLY, when she intentionally tried to kill you and the babies."

"I'm sorry son, tell us what happened." Sam said.

"I would offer to give you two some privacy, but I am currently stuck in this bed. But, you two can go talk somewhere else if you want." Donna told them.

"Donna, it's okay, you're family. This largely affects you as well as the rest of us." Todd told his stepmother.

"The police came and arrested her after Donna was rushed to the hospital, and after you had your confrontation with her." Todd began.

"You didn't tell me about that." Donna said to Sam.

"It doesn't matter, go on son." Sam told Todd.

"So, I guess she was taken to the police station and booked. Once they took her to her cell, it had already gotten around the jailhouse that she purposely shot a woman who was pregnant with twins in her stomach. I guess her cellmate was in jail for killing the person who killed her child. So, this woman bashed mom's head against the cement wall when no one was around. She had bled to death by the time guards made their rounds. They want Ben and me to go and identify her body, I guess grandfather has already left to go back to the states."

"Honey, I am so sorry." Donna said.

"Donna, look at what she has done to you. You don't have to say that."

"She is still your mother, Todd, and Ben's. I love you both and I am sorry you have to go through that." Donna said reach her hand out to Todd, he took it and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Donna, that really means a lot to me."

As they broke apart, Sam pulled him into a hug.

"Todd, I am sorry. Donna and I are here for you. I love you so much." Sam said as he gave his son a kiss to the top of his head.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I am feeling right now. I need to go find Ben and we are going to go down to the morgue."

"Does Ben know?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, he was with me when I got the call. We will come back when we're done." Todd said as he started to head to the door."

"Wait, I am going with you." Sam said calling out to his son walking over to the door.

Todd turned back around. "Dad, you really don't have to."

"Your mother is dead, this is going to be really hard on both of you, and I want to be there with you." Sam gave him a big hug, reminding him that he is not alone, and how much both he and his brother meant to Sam.

"Thanks, Dad, that really means a lot to me. I will just go get Ben and we will wait for you down in the lobby."

"Todd, come here." Donna called out to him and reached her arms towards him. When he approached her she pulled him into a soft and warm hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Donna, I'll see you downstairs Dad."

Sam walked back to Donna's bed and sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking?" Donna asked as she rubbed his back.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean we were married for a long time, but it was a marriage of obligation NOT LOVE. She is my sons' mother, but she has treated them like crap lately. She tried to kill my wife twice. I hate to say this, I am not sad she's gone, I'm relieved, but I feel for my boys. I know they always wanted a relationship with their mother." Sam turned to look at Donna. "I am really glad they have you. Thank you for your sensitivity towards Todd, I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"Sam, he's your son. I love both him and Ben, but I don't want them to think that I am trying to take her place."

"Donna, they love you so much. You have shown them what a mother can be like."

"You have done the same thing for Sophie. We are just two people trying to pull our two families together into one. Which, I don't mean this as insensitive, will be easier now. I don't have to worry about your safety anymore."

"I know what you mean. Listen, I need to go to the morgue with the boys. I am going to leave the guards outside your room; I just want to make sure it really is her. Will you be okay? Your cell phone is by your bed and I will have mine. I will send Sophie up before I leave."

"Honey, I will be fine. You go be there for the boys. I'll be right here when you get back." She pulled Sam down for a kiss that went on for several minutes.

"I love you so, so much." Sam said as he leaned his forehead against hers

"I love you too, be careful." Donna said.

Sam left and went to the elevator. As the doors opened, Sophie came out.

"Dad, is mom okay? Where are you going?"

"Yeah, Soph, she is doing great. Come sit down with me for a moment."

He led her to some chairs by the elevator.

"Have you seen Ben and Todd lately?"

"No, I haven't. Is everything okay?"

"Lorraine is dead. Her cell mate bashed her head against a wall and she died."

"Oh my gosh, are the boys okay?"

"I haven't seen Ben yet, Todd is okay. She was never much of a mother to them anyway."

"How are you?"

"Honestly, I am relieved. I don't have to worry as much about our family. I am worried about the boys. I am headed down to the morgue with them right now. Will you stay with your mom?"

"Of course, I will be there with her when you get back."

Sam stood up and have her a hug.

"Thanks, sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Please tell Todd and Ben that I love them too."

"I will, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam went down to meet his sons as Sophie went in to sit with her mom.

Soon as Sam exited the elevators he saw Ben and went over to him to give him a huge hug. While they were still wrapped up in an embrace, Todd walked up. Sam reached out to him and pulled him into a hug with them.

"Donna and I both love you very much, and we are here for you."

"Thanks, Dad." They both said.

The three of them walked out of the hospital together. Sam was ready to put that whole nightmare behind him, and would be there for his sons through it all.


	26. Chapter 26

Sam entered Donna's hospital room after an extremely long day. He woke up happy to be in the arms of his loving wife, but everything went downhill from there. As he was in the elevator he couldn't get the days events out of his mind: being drugged by his ex-wife and ending up in bed with her, his wife walking in on them "in bed" together, his ex-wife shooting his wife in her stomach right between their two unborn children, his wife entering and then coming out of the coma, and the final event-going with his sons to identify their dead mother's body in the morgue. He was glad this day was almost over. He knew soon as he saw Donna he would be able to sleep. When he arrived on her floor he stopped at the nurses station and asked for a roll away bed so he could stay in her room with her. He walked in and smiled at the sight before him. They had taken Donna off all machines and monitors and she was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed, she was gorgeous.: her blonde curly waves cascading down her face, her hands lying on the swell of her stomach that sheltered their unborn babies. His eyes settled on her hands and he realized with everything that happened he never was able to put her ring back on her finger. He didn't want to wake her up because he knew she needed her sleep, but he couldn't help himself when he went over to her bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

A smile immediately came to Donna's face, even though her eyes were closed.

"Hi." She said opening her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

She reached for his hand. "No, I'm glad I did. I tried staying up for you, but I guess the pain medication kicked in."

"That's okay babe, go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." Sam said as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. How did it go at the morgue?" She asked as she moved over in her bed to give Sam room to sit down.

"It was okay, the boys positively identified her body. They are preparing to have her body sent back to the states per her father's request, and the boys will accompany her body and attend the funeral. They want to come back when it is over."

"Are you going?" Donna asked.

"I don't want the boys to go through this alone, but I am not going to leave you." Sam said staring straight into her beautiful eyes.

"Then I'll come with you."

"Honey, I don't think you should fly."

"Sweetie, I am only three months along, and the doctor said I would be released in the next couple of days. I would like to be there for the boys as well."

"Donna, I appreciate that, I really do, but we are talking about the woman who tried to kill you and our children twice. No one expects you to go to her funeral."

"Sam, this isn't about a woman who tried hurt me, my husband, and our children. This is about coming together for ALL our children-which includes Ben and Todd. Their grandfather has basically disowned them, they were estranged from her anyway, they should have as much support as possible."

She continually amazed him. She was so loving and caring towards his boys. He really felt like they were all going to become a family, the family they both always wanted.

"You are an amazing woman Mrs. Carmichael. Thank you." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"How are the boys?" Donna asked concerned.

"They're okay, still in shock I think. They never had much of a relationship with her, and they were pretty much done with her after the events of the past couple days, but she is still their mother."

"Yeah, I know. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I am sad for my boys, but I am grateful to have you and our family. I don't know what I would have done if she had killed you." Sam said bringing her hand up to his lips.

"Are you kidding? We are just getting started, I'm not going anywhere." Her statement caused him to laugh.

"Thank you." Sam told his wife.

"For what?" Donna was confused.

"For being you. Oh, I have something for you."

Sam reached into his pocket and took out her wedding ring.

"Will you marry me?" Sam asked her.

"I would marry you over and over and over. Oh wait, I think I almost have." She said laughing.

Sam turned so he was facing her.

"Donna, you are my world. You are my best friend, soul mate, lover, and mother of my children. Thank you for sharing your love and yourself with me and my boys. I love you." Sam said as he slipped her ring back onto her hand where it belonged.

Donna had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Sam Carmichael." She pulled his face to hers for a sweet kiss.

"Honey, it's late, why don't you go home and get some sleep." Donna said.

"I am staying right here. Ah, and here is my bed." Sam said as the nurse brought in his roll away.

"If you need anything please let us know." The nurse told Sam and Donna.

"We will, thank you very much." Sam told the nurse as he walked her to the door and closed it once she left.

"Honey, you aren't seriously going to sleep on that thing are you?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, it will be fine."

"Sam, don't you want to go home and get some sleep in our bed." Donna said without thinking. Then she looked up into his face, and realized what happened the last time they were in that bedroom. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

"First, even if that didn't happen in our room I wouldn't leave you here alone. Second; Bill, Rosie, Harry, Tanya, and Sophie are repainting the room, cleaning it up, and I bought a new bed that they are setting up. I don't want either of us to be reminded of what happened."

"That's really sweet, thank you. I was going to insist we get a new bed anyway." Donna said laughing. "Wait, Tanya is painting?"

"Let me rephrase, Tanya is decorating and telling them what to do." Sam said laughing.

"Now, THAT makes more sense. But why would you want to be in that awful old bed when you could be in bed with your wife?" Donna asked as she made room for Sam to enter their bed.

"I like the way you think, but I don't want you to be squished and I don't want to hurt you." Sam said.

"I'll be fine, actually better than fine with you in bed with me."

Sam got into bed with his wife and turned off the light. He held Donna tightly in his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Good night, baby, I love you." Sam told his wife.

"I love you too." Donna replied.

It didn't take either of them long to drift into some much needed sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Donna spent several days in the hospital, and Sam never left her side. The boys came by to say good-bye the morning after their mother died and were headed back to New York to settle her affairs and plan the funeral. Donna and Sam told them they would be there for them just as soon as they could. Ben and Todd told Donna how much they appreciated her love and support; she told them they would always have it. Donna was ready to get out of the hospital.

"When are they going to release me?" Donna asked impatiently sitting in her bed.

"Honey, they said it would be today. The doctor just needs to do a final examination to make sure you and the babies are okay." Sam said from the chair next to her bed.

"Sam, I have been poked and prodded more than cattle. I am fine, the babies are growing and have good heart beats. I want to leave!"

Sam knew she was getting cabin fever, he was as well, but nothing was more important than her health and the health of their babies. He went up and sat beside her.

"Honey, you will be released soon. Just be patient."

"I know, I am just worried about the boys, and I want us to get to New York as soon as possible. I hate that I am keeping you from them."

"Sweetie, they know how important it is for me to be with you right now. They are the ones who insisted I stay. They also know if you aren't clear to fly then I am NOT going to New York."

"Sam Carmichael, if I can't fly you will still go. I will be fine, she is dead, I am not in any danger, your boys need you."

Sam shook his head. "Donna."

"How is the patient?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Ready to go home." Donna said.

"Yes doctor, you have a very impatient patient." Sam said laughing.

"Well, let's check you and your babies out so you can go home."

The doctor did a thorough examination on Donna as Sam stood close by. Her wound was healing nicely, it still made him to sick to look at it and think about what could have happened to her and their babies.

"So, what's the verdict?" Sam asked taking Donna's hand in his once the doctor was finished with the examination.

"Donna, you are doing very well and can go home. Your blood pressure is a little higher than I would like, so I want you to take it easy, no exertion, and get as much rest as you can. You can resume sexual activities in 2-3 days, but I want to see you in my office next week and we will talk about suspending those, which I mentioned last week when you were in here. Congratulations, you are officially in your fourth month."

Sam looked at Donna and she looked worried, not about the no sex, which he knew would be coming, but about taking it easy.

"Doc, we were going to fly to New York to be with my sons for their mother's funeral. Is it safe for her to fly?" Sam asked.

"No, I am afraid not. Not only do you need to fly, but you also need to avoid as much stress as possible. I will go sign your papers."

"That doctor pisses me off more and more." She said causing Sam to laugh.

"It's not funny, I am pregnant, I am not going to break I can certainly fly."

"Honey, I am not going to take any chances. It's not like it's a short flight, we are talking about flying over many countries and oceans. We will stay here."

"No, WE won't. I will; you need to go to New York to be with the boys."

Sam walked away and ran his hands furiously through his hair.

"No, I am not leaving you. If anything were to happen to you or the babies, no, I'm not leaving."

Donna could tell he was still struggling with guilt.

"Honey, come here." Donna said as she patted her bed. "Lorraine is dead, I am not in any danger. Besides, I have Sophie and the girls are still here, I will be fine. You will have your cell and if anything happens I will call you." She said as Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Donna, I will be several time zones away, it's not like I can hop on a plane and be here in an hour."

"You heard the doc, I am fine, and by the time you get back we can have a little reunion." She said as leaned up to give him a kiss. "The boys need you."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I am going to call you several times a day, okay."

"I wouldn't expect any less. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Sam gave Donna a long and lingering kiss.

Donna was released from the hospital that morning and Sam took her home.

"Okay, here's the remote, phone, some books, and your favorite magazines. Rosie and Tanya are on the mainland picking some things up but should be back shortly. Sophie is downstairs checking some people in, but has her cell phone. Maybe I'll wait until the girls get back."

"Sam, honey, I love you more than anything, but you are driving me nuts. You are going to miss your plane if you don't leave. I will be fine until the girls get back, I will probably take a nap." Donna said pulling Sam down to sit on the bed.

"I just came so close to losing you, I hate leaving you." Sam said puling her into his arms.

"I wish I could go with you, but I will be right here, IN BED, waiting for you." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss. "Now, get your ass to the airport."

Sam got up and leaned down and gave her one last long and passionate kiss. He started to leave and came back to the bed.

"One more." He said and leaned down for an even deeper kiss.

"Honey, you better go before I pull you down in this bed and I don't let you leave." She said against his lips.

"Is that supposed to make me go?" He asked against her lips.

Donna finally pushed him away.

"GO!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He said laughing as we walked towards the door.

"Sam." Donna called out to him.

"Yeah, babe." He said turning around.

"Just so you know, you're my hero. I love you, be careful." She said with a smile.

"I love you too, I'll call you soon." Sam said and then walked out the door.

Sam walked down the stairs and saw Sophie,

"Hey dad, are you leaving?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to leave your mother, I am going to be with the boys. I will be back in a couple days. Please make sure your mother doesn't over do, and call me if she has a twinge."

"You worry too much, she will be fine, I promise."

"You're right. I love you." Sam said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Dad,"

Sam was off to be with his sons and to witness the burial of the worst nightmare ha had ever lived through.


End file.
